


APH Plotbunny Bounce: AmeriPan - Spirited Away

by DaughterOfTheRevolution, Doctor_RainbowFoxey, PurplePatchwork, The_OTP_Fangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: M/M, aph PBB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheRevolution/pseuds/DaughterOfTheRevolution, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_RainbowFoxey/pseuds/Doctor_RainbowFoxey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/PurplePatchwork, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_OTP_Fangirl/pseuds/The_OTP_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AmeriPan Nation fic: In the story Alfred is kidnapped by Japanese spirits. The spirits are out for revenge on Alfred for taking Kiku from them and wish Kiku to return to them once again. Will Kiku be able to rescue Alfred? This fic is a plot bunny bounce is a story in which each chapter is written by a different author at a time. Details in author note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Written By Daughter of the Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> AN: What's a Plot Bunny Bounce?
> 
> Ok, I don't really write stories but this is a thing I've decided to try. It's called a plot bunny bounce. Basically I will start it with a both a prompt which lays out the out the rough out line of the plot bounce, (though if you have a really good idea that deviates from the out line, as long as it is consistent with the pairing/etc. and doesn't drastically change the setting or even better can work back into being in line with the out line eventually then that is alright too.) I will also add a few lines or paragraph or so. Next then it's up to others to contribute to the story if they would like it to continue. You can either pm the next part to me or send in by way of fan mail to my tumblr. Link Here. If wish I can give you credit when I post the next part by way of saying who wrote it and a link to your page. This is kind of like an fic version of an AMV MEP. It can be short or long. It can also be whatever style you wish. For now, I will post the contribution I receive first.
> 
> STARTING PROMPT: Spirited Away - Alfred gets tricked by a witch into giving away his name and due to this forgets his name, his past and his identity. Then Alfred is spirited away with her to the spirit world and is forced to work for her as a her servant. The witch teaches Alfred how to transform into a dragon and other kinds of magic. Alfred and Kiku are still Countries like in canon. Kiku discovers that his own spirits have taken Alfred to there world and are holding him captive. The spirits have taken Alfred in both revenge due to the fact that they blame Alfred for Kiku forgetting them and to entice Kiku to return to their world. Will Kiku be able to reconnect with his spiritual side and rescue Alfred? Will he end up loosing his memories as well? And if he does will he be able to remember Alfred?
> 
> Bonus Headcanon: AmeriPan - TV Series and Love Notes - Cowboy Bebop is a love note from Kiku to Alfred. Avatar the Last Airbender is a love note from Alfred to Kiku.

      

It was freaking FREEZING at Japan's place. America was literally in the first stage of hypothermia. Sitting there waiting for that nation in the park was killing him, he swore his nose and ears were getting ready to fall off.

America had wanted to spend New Years Eve at his place because he knew how to ring in the New Year, but after finding out Japan's latest announcement on his upcoming Studio Ghibli film America was on a plane within the end of a day and at Japan's home the next. He freakin' loved that studio and anything they dished out was pure gold, pure gold.

America chuckled to himself knowing Japan was on his way with said film. France was going to be so jealous that he got to view it first, but that's what the Frenchie got for always getting so drunk and disoriented every New Years.

With a sigh, America entertained himself in watching the forms his visible breath created, that is, until a cold wind kicked up some light ice and blew it across America's reddening skin. He gasped and closed his eyes at the cold sting. Shooting up he decided then and there he needed to get his warm blood pumping, flowing through his numbing limbs.

With a shiver America paced the bench until slowly he began widening the length of his paces and soon he was further away from the bench Japan had told him to wait near. It was fine. He could still see the rendezvous spot.

Walking around a little did help warm him to a point. Looking around at the frozen wasteland around him America took in the trees. Their trunks were an icy blue, all slumbering, waiting for spring when they would gather spectators to behold their birthing beauty. Cherry blossom trees, so very pretty. Japan had given him a couple for his own home in honor of their long friendship. America had appreciated it so much he placed them in his capital where many more people around the world could see them and know of his connection with the Asian nation.

Yeah, the two of them had been through hell and back in their relationship, but in the end it's all worked out. They were as close of friends as any nation could get. They shared food (to a certain extent of course), they watched movies together, listened to the same music, enjoyed the same fashion, etc. America couldn't ask for a better bud, but even still he couldn't help but feel there was something more he needed to do to prove how much his friendship meant to him.

Well, perhaps friendship was the wrong term.

The two were so close that they could put identical twins to shame. Political, militarily, trade-wise, hell yeah they were closest as could be. So maybe the word America was looking for was—oh, hey, flowers!

Right before America he caught sight of an elderly woman selling flowers out of a basket. Odd. How on earth did she grow them in weather like this? Perhaps she grew them inside.

Jogging up to her America smiled at the beautiful buds. They certainly looked prettier than normal home-grown plants. Their petals almost sparkled with sunlight radiance, but that was impossible because of the Winter season, so just what was her secret?

The mystery of growing beautiful blossoms in the Winter set aside America noticed the flowers to be roses; his favorite.

"Can I buy some, ma'am?" America asked, tapping her shoulder politely to gain her attention.

The smaller woman turned and looked at him. Immediately she began speaking, and of course America not knowing as much Japanese as she should just gawked at her.

"Flo-wers," America mouthed out, pointing to the roses. "Money?" He then held up some cash. "Buy. You give me, I buy." America motioned. After all it was a nice thought to give Japan some flowers. He'd like that, right? Friends got other friends flowers, right?

Even if Japan didn't want them, America did. He liked roses anyhow.

But still, the little old lady continued speaking. Was she not going to take his money? Out of the confusion she pulled out a slip of paper and pointed to it, continually speaking gibberish to a confused and frustrated American nation.

"No, I don't want paper. I want flower," America persisted, but the old lady just didn't seem to get it. Finally, after having it up to hear with translation issues America shoved his wallet back into his pocket and snatched up the paper. "Fine, fine. What does a guy have to do to buy flowers around here? Sheesh."

America assumed it to be some form of terms and condition paper. Odd for a little thing like purchasing roses, but then again Japan's ways were still a little confusing to America even with their close ties.

He signed it, handed it back to the woman and then pulled out his wallet again. "There, now can I buy some flowers now?"

Right after the paper had been handed back to her the woman silenced. It was strange being how noisy and pushy she was before and now her large brown eyes were glued to the form and the signature given thereon.

"Lady, flo-wers," America pressed, waving his money at her. But the woman thoroughly ignored him and instead he watched her frowning lips pull up into a grin like that of a Cheshire cat. When she finally looked at him America noticed the intelligence in her gaze and immediately he retreated back into his defenses.

She wasn't a human.

She wasn't a nation either.

America was concerned but it was too late for that as she chuckled and said in perfect English (or perhaps he just understood perfect Japanese), "I don't want your money, Dorobō."

"I am sorry I am late, America-san," came Japan's excuse as he made his way over toward the park and the bench he had asked America to wait for him by. "But it wasn't easy wrangling the manager to give me an early edition copy. But I did and now we can watch it." Japan held up the film in his hand in triumph but frowned seeing the park bench empty, the ice collecting on the metal frame only proved the American hadn't been present for some time.

Looking around, Japan noticed some tracks in the snow leading away. He felt it wasn't from the humans because it was late and many of them had already retired to their homes for the evening. He sighed and followed the tracks. He should have known America could not keep still for an hour or so. He was a young country and young countries were always so curious and full of energy so it was only natural for them to constantly be on the move.

Japan hadn't gone far before he stopped and gasped. His eyes widened and he quickly let the film drop from his grasp as he took off into a run. Next to the lamps lining the frozen sakura trees stood an old figure he hadn't seen in ages. He usually didn't concern himself with beings from his past any more, but what did in that moment was that America was with her, laying at her feet as she picked the petals off of roses and tossed them upon his still form.

"America-san!" Japan cried out, his eyes gazed over him in concern before he ran closer.

He fell to his knees and reached out to touch him, but in an instant the blue-eyed-blond vanished in a whirl of red rose petals. Japan gasped, his eyes wide in horror. He turned toward the old spirit who was chuckling at him, shaking her finger at him.

"You would so eagerly come to his aide yet when the spirits are begging for their land's eyes to see and heart to feel them you forget. What a shameful country you are, Kiku. You need to be punished," the old woman scolded.

"What did you do with him?" Japan asked, standing back up before her. "Answer me now, Yubaba!"

"So commanding, you've changed, Kiku," Yubaba said with a chuckle as she tapped her red nails against her chin. "You should know he is safe, well, for now."

"He is not a part of this land and culture, Yubaba, you cannot harm him," Japan demanded.

"I have waited for a perfect moment to take him," she informed with a frown, crossing her arms and turning from the Japanese nation. "He hasn't visited in a while and when he does he is usually with an entourage, but not this time. This time you left him alone, alone to be spirited away."

"I ask you again, where have you taken him?" Japan pressed. He was not in the mood to play games with the spirits, hadn't been for centuries.

She turned back to him and smiled. "In the spirit world, where else? Do you remember the way back, hm? Can you still connect? If not, then he may just have to sleep there for a long time."

"You cannot do this, Yubaba," Japan was now finding himself pleading more so than demanding. He knew of the spirit realm. It had been ages since he had last been there, but he remembered it. It was not a place for Westerners. "America has not harmed you or any other. Bring him back. He has caused no offense."

"No offense?" The old woman now looked bigger than before. She rose her brow and straightened her back, looking more and more regal. "It is that nation who had swayed you from us. He has bewitched you and like a hungry fish you've taken his bait and forgotten us, forgotten your heritage. But we do not forget so easily, Kiku. I am offering you a chance to get back in touch with your spirituality."

"You are not offering, you are forcing," Japan said, his frown deepening.

"Hai, I am," she said with a grin. "But it will be good, for the both of us. We miss you, Kiku. Not even a monthly visit. Tsk, tsk. I had a feeling you would not return unless absolutely necessary and so I've taken what's most precious to you in these modern times, as you call them. You can get him back, all you have to do is find your way back to the spiritual realm, he shouldn't be hard to find after you reach it. But this is a test, Kiku, a test for you to discover which truly you care for the most. Now let's hope you make the right decision this time around."

Before Japan could say anything the old spirit snapped her fingers and vanished into a vapor, off back into the spiritual realm.

Japan's fists shook against his side. He looked down. The snow where America had been laying was still indented with his form, numerous rose petals lay askew everywhere as well as stripped flower stems.

He had not expected the spirits to take him. He knew of their dislike for him. They had been whispering things in his ears for years when America had first shown himself on Japan's front doorstep.

Yes, perhaps Japan had chosen America over the spirits, but he had reasoned with them that it was for his own safety after seeing the might and power of the Western nations. Later, the reasoning slipped him and he wondered why he really changed, why he left his past self behind and embraced the new age … embraced America. Yes, America was a beautiful country, capable of enticing anyone … anyone.

Japan bit the inside of his cheek and straightened his form. He really was left with no other option was he? He just prayed America fair safely on his own until he got there. Eastern spirits particularly disliked Western anomalies.


	2. Chapter 2 part 1 by Irascendedlolkitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 Part 1 By Irascendedlolkitten - Kiku must tell the rest of the nations that his spirits have kidnapped Alfred.

Chapter 3 Part 1: The G8 Conference the Next Day

The G8 conference had been nearing conclusion with Japan's speech which he was droning through with dedication. Everyone is curious at why America is not here and are whispering to each other not too quietly about what think is up with America missing the conference. Kiku is thankful that he always makes sure to write his speeches before hand because with his trepidation at what he soon must reveal to the others. Japan takes a big breath and then lets it out in a rush. "Also I regret to inform you all that America has been kidnapped by my spirits and taken into their realm." The room goes quite all of a sudden.

"Your spirits did what?!" England cried. "Are seriously telling me that your spirits have taken America into their realm and are doing god knows what to him?!"

"Hai" Japan said softly.

"I mean, you're telling me that my bloody idiot ex-colony that out of all the plethera of conundrums he could have possible gotten himself into he has SOMEHOW managed to be…KIDNAPPED by SPIRITS!" England yelled, fretting as he paced back and forth on the carpeted conference floor.

"Calm down Angleterre! Yelled France grappling Britain from behind " Let Japan speak and STOP wearing a hole in zee floor!"

"Don't tell me what to do you damn Frog!" Yells Britain as he grapples in vein with the lankier French nation, due to Frances superior position Britains efforts only resulting in his own weight working against him. "Damn it he's my responsibility!"

"E is not, mon ami, e's been independent for centuries!" Exclaims France.

"I do not care how 'independent' he thinks he is, he's still a bloody wanker of colony, MY colony, who always ends up needing to have his independent arse pulled out of the bloody fire!"

Meanwhile Japan has been trying to get an word edgewise but has been failing spectacularly. Suddenly a hand gently tugging on his sleeve drew Japan's attention to someone behind him.

"Kiku has Alfred really been kidnapped?! North Italy asks.

"Hai" Japan says

"Eh? But now how will we finish filming our latest western together?!" Italy cried, clearly upset.

"Imbecile! There are much more important matters to be concerned about!" Yells Germany. "What is most important is what will happen to his country now that their national spirit is no longer in this plain of existence!"

Italy for once becomes quite seeing Germany's clear concern for America. Japan isn't surprised, many didn't know it but Germany (along with his brother, Ireland, Denmark, Sweden, and sometimes others) had been frequent playmates during America's childhood. Germany told them how they would often meet in America's heartland for harvest fairs, sports, hiking, hunting, and sometimes just for drinks. Even though war had come between them sometimes, America was never able to stay mad for long and they would soon be pick up were they left off both agreeing not to talk about it and let the past remain in the past.

"Eh? Alfie is gone! Kidnapped!" Canada suddenly pushes past Germany and Italy. Everyone does a double take as they have just realized that Canada was there. "Oh that is not, fucking not good news!" Now Canada is even more freaked out than Britain, and was breathing too fast.

Suddenly Matthew felt a tap on his shoulder and nearly jumped out of his own skin in surprise to find Russia right next to him. Russia smiles creepily and hands Canada a paper bag and Russia says "for breathing better da?"

"Th-thanks" stutters Canada. Then Russia with a 'gentle' nudge pushes Canada to sit in nearby conference chair during this process Canada lets out a soft "Oof." Then Canada starts to use the bag to stabilize his breathing.  
Australia pushes past all the other countries surrounding Japan his cowlicks bobbing. "Oi crikey! Japan, mate, you've gotta be pulling me leg! Your spirits have kidnapped big bro?!"

"Da Japan has said it is so many times." Says Russia smiling creepily, but in a way that shows that he is growing annoyed with all the pointless talk. "And I am also wondering why you are here, Australia? This is a meeting for the G8 after all." Russia says as he looms over Australia.

"Uh the door was open" says Australia edging away to escape Russia's looming dark aura.

"Seriously who would pull such a disrespectful stunt such as to kidnap a nation, especially one that owes me money," says China. "And why does America have to be such a pain, getting himself kidnapped all the time?"

Britain breaks free of France and charges back up to Japan and grabs him by the shoulders "But this doesn't make any sense!" Britain says exasperatedly. "From what I could tell of your spirits they seemed like swell fellows, not the types to go and make off with a spirit of a nation, no matter what a giant arrogant wanker he might be."

Japan is very surprised to hear this, and looks like he doesn't believe what Britain says. "you've meet my spirits?!"

"It was many decades ago when I stayed at your house" said Britain. They were nice blokes, though they were quite glum that you had forgotten them and do to this they were no longer welcome in your home."

"It seems some are not content to be resigned to history," said Japan."These spirits of mine are quite dangerous and are seeking revenge on me for forgetting them. For some reason they blame America as well."

"It iz not so surprising," says France "you began forgot about them around the same time that America was hanging around your house. It is only natural that they would grow jealous of your love for little Amerika."

"France, Alfred-kun and I are just friends, nothing more!" Japan say blushing profusely.

"If you say so mon ami" France says nonchalantly as he winks suggestively at Kiku.

"I remember a time when Japan would have welcomed the idea of 'little America's' disappearance" Russia says abruptly. "How are we knowing this is not an intentional disappearance?"

Suddenly Kiku has nothing to say to this as Russia's words have caused his panic to give way to crushing guilt as he realizes, intentional or not, that they are his spirits and thus his responsibility.

"Eh but Japan and America are migliori amici (best friends) now!" cries Italy as leaps to Japan's defense.

"That is absurd Russia, America's sudden disappearance is clearly not in Japan's nor many other nations interest" Germany says stepping to stand beside Japan and glares at Russia.

"Da, this is true, things would be much less interesting with out little Amerika." says Russia unfazed by the other nations defense of Japan.

"I concur with Japan and Italy" Britain says suddenly "and it's besides the point. What I really want to know is how things got so bad between Japan and his spirits in the first place."

Kiku feels a rush of relief and gratitude at Britain's support and faith in him. His former allies support is important to him. However, the fact that Britain, of all nations has faith in him and that he wouldn't harm America, that means a great deal to him. Then Kiku feels sad as he thinks on how to answer Arthur's question.

"I'm not sure Arthur-kun. Somehow with the hectic rush of becoming active on the world stage, industrialization, and modernization I know longer had the time for them. At some point my house became filled with the sounds of innovation, hard work and many visiting nations; there was no longer time for quite contemplation during star filled nights."

Kiku posture droops a bit as he remembers how quite his house was last night when he returned with nothing but frost bitten roses to tend to. At first he had thought that he would never become to such a boisterous loud nation being in his presence all of the time. Sometimes it seems that along he grown to not only have become accustomed to the noise, the heavy arms on his shoulder, the hugs and twirl. Most of all Kiku missed the sight of the way Alfred's eyes would light up when he saw Kiku every time these days. Japan had become so used to America staying at his house that last night the silence had been deafening.

Suddenly Japan is released from his sad thoughts by the feeling of Britain's hand on his shoulder. "Buck up ole' chap," Arthur says. "Never fear, we'll get that bloody Yankee wanker back in no time." Arthur looks down solemnly in preparation for his dramatic moment in true Shakespearean fashion and then he strikes a dramatic pose, "because the magic trio is here to save the day."

The rest of the G8 have very skeptical looks on there faces.


	3. Chapter 2 part 2 By Irascendedlolkitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nations search for a way to rescue Alfred from the spirit world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested in contributing to the story send me a pm.

**Chapter 2 Part 2: Britain's Lair Days Later**

Days later in the bowls of Britain's lair, spell books and other implements of spell casting litter the floor along with a passed out Norway and Romania. On the floor there are countless runes inscribed on floor in chalk, ink, sand and with who knows what. Britain is also slumped on the floor, his spell book lies open in front of him. He is still awake but his exhaustion is evident for all to see and he is the picture of absolute dejection. "Bugger off ye ole' bloody beastly bastard!" Britain growls in a slurred fashion at Russia who has once again appeared in his artfully drawn pentagram for like the 42 time.

"Ah privet once again Britain!" Russia said as he casually sits pretzel style with his head balanced on his palms and his elbows on his knees "but 42 is your number and it is a good thing da? You see now that it won't work and now we can try something that will."

Russia looks pointedly at Japan who had been kneeling near Britain ready to help him up. "They are his spirits after all. Only he can travel to their realm uninvited but surely you have magic users at your place who may be of help da? What about the one with the shop who likes my best Vodka?"

"Blimey I don't believe it but Russia's right!" Britain says.

Suddenly Japan remembers her, Yuuko the time witch and her shop. He used to share drinks with her all the time….."wait how do you know her?"

Russia just smiles mysteriously and says "she have good taste in spirit."

Meanwhile Britain has slumped over in a heap because of exhaustion, face first. Japan gets up but pauses when he sees Britain's state. "Ah Do not worry!" says Russia as he moves over until he's sitting next Britain on his haunches. He then pulls a bottle of vodka and a shot glass out of seemingly nowhere. Russia pours some vodka into the glass, grabs Britain by the scruff of his cape and pulls him to sit up right. Then he promptly pours it down Britain's throat.

"Cough AAHG! What the hell Russia!" Britain cries sputtering.

"See?! All Better!" Russia hums a small tune to himself and thinks how yes, vodka truly is the answer to everything.

"Cough not better cough, hack!" Britain sputters…"You crazed liquor obsessed nation!" Russia takes Britain's critique in stride and beams with pride.

Kiku stands though still weary, now filled with a new energy since he has discovered there is something he can do and an answer to his problem. Though it had not seen her for serious matters for more than a century, let alone how Russia could possibly know her….Kiku put a stop to such thoughts it didn't matter how Russia could know Yuuko or the price, all that mattered was that she was the one that would help help find Alfred and bring him home. Kiku walks quickly to the door. Pretty soon he know longer walking but running through the halls as his concern for Alfred draws him on.

He was nearly out Britain's palatial home when his path is interrupted by a panting Britain who cries out "KIKU WAIT!" Kiku stops running abruptly but because of his dexterity he does not crash into Britain as a less graceful nation might have. Britain is red in the face half bent over with his hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breath.

"Blimey you can really book it when you put your mind to it, can't ya ol'chap?"Britain gasps. Kiku makes to go around to Britain because finding Alfred is up to him and is a task only he can do. "WAIT" Britain says again "I know only you can journey to your spirit realm uninvited but first the others and me have somethings that may help you on journey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested in contributing to the story send me a pm.


	4. Chapter 2 part 3 By Irascendedlolkitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiku begins his journey into the spirit world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to contribute to this plotbunny bounce please pm me.

Chapter 2 Part 3 of 4

Later in Tokyo

Later Kiku stands bathed in the light from a nearby lamb post, on a seemingly ordinary busy Tokyo downtown street. Britain's Mint Bunny is perched on Kiku's shoulder next the pack on Kiku's back filled with magical items given to Kiku from the other nations to help him on his journey. Kiku sighs and in response Mint Bunny nuzzles his cheek and it says a soft "chu". Kiku feels the soft leather of his Katana hilt that Alfred had fixed for him a few years ago. His people would ordinarily these days find someone walking around with a katana at one's hip as strange but like some of the characters one of Alfred's popular scifi series; a nation's personification is able to influence the thoughts of there people in subtle or overt ways.

He closes his eyes and concentrates. Kiku thinks of Alfred and his need to find him. Kiku focuses his thoughts on that need, a strong call for assistance in his mind and when he opens his eyes, the shop has appeared in front of him.

The shop would appear strange to one who did know the type of magic it was made of, as it now appears that there is a medium sized wooden house between two ski scrappers. The houses style is a interesting combination of victorian and traditional japanese architectural styles. Kiku knows it's magic so it does not surprise him, what does surprise and is a relief is that despite his estrangement from his spirits that he is still able to access the shop. Kiku crosses the street and enters the shop premises with a swift but measured gait.

As Kiku nears the doors swing open, seemingly on their own. In the door way to the estate two young girls stand, twins in every way except for their crazy different hair styles and eye color. One of the girls has short pink hair with two curled buns on either side and pink eyes. The other girl has long wavy pale blue hair and blue eyes. There something strange and inhuman about them, in unison they exclaim "oyasumi nasai Mister Kiku Honda" in greeting.  
Kiku returns their greeting and then says "I have urgent need of your mistress."  
The twins blink at him once then smile and then they say "Hai" in unison. After which they go off skipping through the dimly lit foyer with Kiku following right behind until they all stop at an ornately decorated paper screen door. The twins slide open to reveal a smokey richly decorated room with a long rectangular old fashioned reclining couch with plenty of velvety pillows piled on it. Reclining on the couch is a tall beautiful woman with red eyes, long, long black flowing hair and ornate long pipe is balanced in a casually careless fashion in her hand. She is wearing an ornately patterned kimono.

Mint bunny says "Chu"and flies off Kiku's shoulder and to the twins who in response start chanting "chu" in a sing song voice with mint bunny flying in circles around there heads.

"Kiku-kun it has been too long since your last visit," Yuuko says. Then she looks Kiku up and down, tilting her head in contemplation "though I can see you are in to great of a hurry and will not have time to drink our usual sake together."

Kiku bows feeling guilt for having forgotten about her for so long. "Hai" he says "I'm sorry Yuuko-san, I do not have time for sake because I must travel with all haste. As you well know my dear friend Alfred-kun has been spirited away by my spirits. I cannot leave him in their custody. It is of dire importance that I find him and bring him back to our realm."

Yuuko takes a puff on her pipe and exhales the smoke smoothly "Such a powerful spell reacquires a compensation of equal value."

At this Kiku takes off his pack"Hai" he says as he retrieves a jade sake bowl from the pack and hands it to Yuuko who inspects it.

"It is a magical sake bowl that I have had for countless centuries" Kiku said.  
Yuuko takes the bowl from Kiku and hands it to one of her servants. "I will grant your wish and cast the spell that will transport you to the spirit realm but because you've become so estranged from your spiritual side I will only be able to transport you to a spiritual realm. The rest of the journey is up to you. The journey through spiritual realms is often hazardous, are you prepared to face what challenges may come?"

Kiku's visage hardens with determination and he says "hai, I am prepared."  
Yuuko smiles and then motions for Kiku to go with her into a bigger room, "Then I shall grand your wish."

Mint bunny flies and lands on Kiku's shoulder once again, as soon as he does the time witches spell begins. Suddenly their is a glowing pentagram in a circle with patterns of stars, moons, and other mysterious symbols. Light that is a rainbow of colors envelops Kiku and mint bunny in a spiral fashion until the light is all Kiku can see. Then in flash they are gone from this realm.

Location: The Spirit Realm - Specifically? Who knows...

When Kiku opens his eyes he is no longer in Yuuko's shop and instead in front of him stretches a seemingly endless desert landscape. Kiku realizes this is not the his spirit realm and he will not find Alfred here. In the far distance he see's a glowing archway, knowing it to be the door to the next realm he makes haste towards it. Only to stop suddenly as his reflexes draw his attention to the seemingly endless chasm that he managed to skid to a stop a foot before falling into. Not only that but as he stops he hears behind him a fearsome low growl…..

To be continued..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to contribute to this plotbunny bounce please pm me.


	5. Chapter 2 part 4 By Irascendedlolkitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred/Hoshi wakes and finds himself in a bath house for the spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to contribute to the plot bunny bounce please pm me.

Ok one part left to go then it will up to the next writer!

"Wake Dorobo` let us see if you are of any use," Alfred slowly starts to wake up and is confused to find himself in a strange dark richly furnished room which is lit warmly by , "Wake or I will turn you into a piglet."

"Huh? Did someone say something about bacon?" Alfred sat up,wrinkles from the pillow on his cheek and his hair ruffled. Yubaba frowned in disgust at the fact that this spirit had been drooling on her velvet pillow. This is the spirit of a large and powerful nation? He looks up at the strange old lady floating in front of him, eyes sparkling hopefully "Bacon?" The old hag's frown deepens and her eyes seem to bug out of her head. Is smoke and fire coming out her moth? Is that normal? Strange he can't seem to remember if such behavior is normal of old hags he really wishes he could remember.

Alfred notices that he's half naked, sits up, and crosses his arms over his bare chest feeling embarrassed for some reason. Not only that but the clothes he is wearing seemed strange to him but when he stops to think he realizes he can't remember what he wore yesterday. He can't remember anything about yesterday or the day before. Or even the day before that…Abruptly his stomach growls and he stands up absent mindedly dodging the weird heads rolling around on the ground to bound across the room excitedly. He peers out the large windows sniffing at the smell of delicious food cooking somewhere…He gazes out at night vista of large fairy boats, the town lit by lamp light below, and the curious spirits wandering around. The architecture of the buildings seems familiar and reminds him of someone very important his brow furrows as he tries to remember. A moment later however his attention is a again drawn to his hunger. "Hey old lady? Were going to go get a bite to eat right? Cause I'm starvin!"

"I don't want to hear such a stupid request" said Yubaba. Abruptly an invisible force seems to somehow grab him by the nape of his neck like as if he was a kitten and throws him across the room and into Yubaba's grasp her sharp glistening red painted finger nails digging into his flesh one curling around his neck. "Your just a stinking worthless weakling until you prove otherwise. Due to your crimes you are to my servant now and that means you will hold your tongue!"

Despite his position he felt something within him bristle at the suggestion. " I am no one's servant! I am independent! he protested spiritedly and tries to break free of her hold but fails to do so..

"Quiet!" Yubaba barks and then one of her hands makes a zipping motion with her talon like nails. He abruptly he has the alarming feeling as if his lips have become zipped together. Then she takes a puff of smoke from her pipe and breaths it into his face blowing his golden hair with the force. His vain struggles increase with the difficulty breathing with his mouth closed and despite the noxious smoke he's accidentally inhaled.

"Your name belongs to me now and I have given you a new one!" One of her name shifts to his chest, the nail digging in enough to draw a thin line of blood from him. It is then that he looks down and notices the pair of foreign characters written on his chest. "From now on your name is Ryu Hoshi, Dorobo and you work for me now." To his horror he feels the mark on his chest burning, soon he felt pain burning every nerve, his heart slowing by the second and his breathing becoming difficult. His world had become dark around the edges and he saw flashes color before him.

Suddenly he is dropped from her razor sharp grasp, spell on his lips is released and falls to the ground gasping and clutching his chest. Yubaba gestured and in response a invisible force levitated a tunic, waist long robe and sash. "Put those on." Hoshi feels begins to feel numb all over as he shakily complies.

"This is a high class joint I'm running here Dorobo and I have enough lazy bastards working for me as it its." Yubaba says as she tilts his chin up with the point or one of her nails. "If you do not obey my commands and succeed in your missions then I will kill you, turn you into a piglet or perhaps a lump of coal?!"

Hoshi hung his head as indignation and rage burned through him making him shake. He wanted nothing more to strike out, to rage an rebel but gradually he became aware of a colder calmer voice within him whispering for him to hold his tongue and bide his time. Somehow he felt that he had been under anthers control and broken free so he could do so again.

"I am sending you to the house of the witch of the West. You will steal her spell book for me." Yubaba croons,"I will give you most difficult missions I can think of and we will either see if western spirits are of any use!"

"You are sending me up against a witch? But I don't know any magic!" Hoshi didn't know how but he felt this was true in his gut.

"You are pathetic, what kind of spirit doesn't have magical powers, ridiculous!" Yubaba said. "Fine, then I will give this." He distractedly caught a a small beaded collar like necklace. The necklace had designs of fiery koi on a background of blue. When he looks at the koi he feels a strange warm feeling in his heart for someone who can't remember but who he knows is very important and who he should remember. Then he is thrown a small belt with a satchel. " Only put it on if you are in dire need."

Before he knew it they were before an ornately wooden carved wardrobe. Hoshi's stomach growled and he said softly "you're not going to even let me have dinner first?" Yubaba grin is wide and sinister " Oh you'll find plenty to eat there.." Suddenly the doors of the wardrobe fly open seemingly on their own, revealing a dark space. Her strange bird then flew through and a moment later he felt himself being thrown into the gap by her magic and he is helpless to resist as he soon finds himself falling through inky nothingness.

"My familiar will collect you when you succeed." He hears Yubaba say somewhere in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to contribute to the plot bunny bounce please pm me.


	6. Chapter 2 part 5 By Irascendedlolkitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this moment, Hoshi sits facing the window and watches the tiny sliver of light fade from vanishing sunlight to the silver light of the full moon. As he stares up at the light he asks for anyone, anyone, to help him get out of this situation. Deep down it's not only for himself he fears for but many many many others who he know need him who he fears his death would bring great suffering. 
> 
> He also feels a great sadness at the thought that he may never see them again nor remember their names. Particularly the one with with the short black hair, beautiful dark brown eyes, and soft voice. The thought of never seeing him and never him telling whatever he had planned to tell him. It was not right or fair, and he wasn't going to stand for it, being turned into stew. He wiped away the stupid unhelpful tears that were falling from his eyes despite his best efforts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my parts suck lol. I need a beta badly and am more of a artist than a writer but I try my best!! If you would like to contribute to the plot bunny bounce please pm me.

AN: Hoshi is Alfred he's just had his name/identity/memories stolen by Yubaba! But his subconscious still remembers...

He was falling and falling, head over heels until his fall was interrupted none to gently by tree branches and he came crashing to the ground in a series of thumps. It was painful but less than expected. Hoshi sits up and dusts off the branches and leaves that covered him. He looks around and finds himself in a dark forest that is lit by moonlight. Yubaba's strange bird is sitting in a tree above him.

"Hey weird bird thing, what am I supposed to do?" He asked exasperated. The weird bird said kaw but other than that did nothing.

Suddenly he sees a soft glowing light in the distance and not only that, but he smells something delicious. Soon Hoshi sets off following the strange smell, sniff, it smells like candy and.... ginger bread? Yumm! He picked up his pace dodging scratchy branches and trees. Then abruptly he finds himself in a sizable clearing and due to his surprise, he trips over his own feet and lands face first, ass in the air, in the dirt. This doesn't faze Hoshi for long as he soon finds himself in awe of a large house completely made out of gingerbread and candy of all sorts. Hoshi just stares up at it in shock for a few moments because he cannot believe his eyes.

Then he breaks free of his shock, scrambles with his gangly limbs to get to his feet and races the rest of the way to the house. This has gotta be plastic he thinks, Hoshi sniffs it, but if it is, then why does it smell like real ginger bread? He carefully breaks a piece of the siding off, licks it, hey it tastes like ginger bread too! He takes a bite out of it and another and another. Soon he finds himself sitting by the house contentedly munching away on a saltwater toffee garden gnome, gingerbread siding, and candy cane fence posts. Hand from time to time reaching out to grab something new from the magical yummy house and its garden to try.

Suddenly as reached for a particularly nice looking candy a small door opens in the ginger bread house and Hoshi finds himself face to face with a strange, rather ugly old lady. "Well hello, my little darling!" said the old hag in a sickeningly sweet voice "Heh heh welcome to my house!"

He feels a wave of guilt come over him, and due this he promptly drops the parts her house that he had at hand with a "sorry!" Then he looks up confused, so many things were confusing to him as of late. However, he thinks while the old hag is creepy she seems nicer than Yubaba. Also something within him tells Hoshi that someone else, who may have had weird eyebrows or golden hair that was too long, told him that judging by appearances is wrong. However another part of him was unsettled. He was sure he had heard a story about a candy house and did it have something to do with children? He concentrated on the fleeting memory but all that came to mind was a memory of him sitting with a strange man with silver hair, bright red eyes and a satirical grin. He remembers being very happy and listening as he told stories to him with others for whom he can't recall. He remembers playing with his big feathered hat and the rush of joy when he let him wear it for a while. Sadly he can't remember the details of this particular story he told. He sighs, files the thoughts away for later and lets his thoughts return to the present.

Oh yeah he remembers, how could he forget his manners "hi I'm Hoshi, what is your name mam?" he says pleasantly.

"Me?" the old hag says disarmingly gesturing to her chest with her hands and then shows her hands are empty with upward palms in a sort of shrugging gesture "I'm just the little old woman who lives in this ginger bread house."  
Hey, now that the door was open he smelled a new delicious smell that had his mouth watering instantly, was that apple pie? His favorite? Despite himself, because he knew it was rude to peak into other's houses, he found his gaze drawn in curiosity from the old woman to the inside of her house. "Ah so you smell my speciality apple pie!! Not only do I have apple pie but I also have an especially sweet dinner waiting inside for you! Come in come in and help yourself to as much as you desire!" the old lady said.

Still he hesitates for some reason. He remembers somebody with silly eye brows telling him not to talk to strangers once, he thinks he was smaller then. But he feels like that was a long time ago and now he knows he take care of himself, certainly an old lady isn't threat. Plus she's bakes apple pie and is offering it to him. Something in him tells him that whoever he was in his past the baking of apple pies was a good sign. Plus she seemed nice and he was still really hungry.

"Come on you must have some, it is just fresh from the oven! Not only that but I have vanilla bean ice-cream to go with!"

"Fresh homemade apple pie with vanilla bean ice-cream? Oh boy! Count me in!" He exclaims and before he knows it his feet are carrying him over the threshold.

The old lady gestures with her hand to a corner of the house where there is a table laden with food, all of his favorites: steak, cheese cake, stuffing, hamburgers, hot dogs, apple pie, ice cream, fries, and more! "That's right child over their, every thing you like to eat."

"Wow lady, you must have some kind of sixth sense to guess all of my favorite things like this!" Hoshi sits down in the chair and starts digging into the food with a gusto, stuffing himself. Abruptly he feels a pain in his stomach, a tingly burning pain all over. Hoshi falls out of the chair and on to the ground, curling up around the pain. He has a strange horrifying feeling, it is as if he is being compressed, shrinking, folding in on himself. Somewhere in his agony, he is only distantly aware of the clattering sound of something large and metallic falling from a distance on to the wood floors near where he lays.

When the pain diminishes and finally fades he opens his eyes to find a metal dome shaped cage all around him! Not only that but the table, chairs, the food, the cage, everything has become much bigger! He looks down at his hands, strange they look much smaller than they should be and his arms ….and legs have become much shorter! He looks into a nearby bowl of water that he just noticed, hey who is this freaked out little kid looking back at me? Oh crap, oh crap he thinks, it's me! I've been turned into a little kid and this is not, not good. Not only that but he feels embarrassed for some reason. When he realizes that he is still wearing the same clothes and that they have shrunk with him somehow, he is at least not naked as well as de-aged. Things would have much more embarrassing if he were naked. Count your small blessing Hoshi guessed.

He runs up to the side of the cage and wraps his hands around the bars. However suddenly he looks up to find the ugly creepy old lady staring an inch from his face. He takes it back she definitely more ogre like than human, she must be the witch of the West that Yubaba told him about. "Ahh" he cries both in fright and from the feel of something zapping his hands and burning them. He falls backward away from the creepy old troll and the source of the pain to his hands. "I'm sorry please let me out lady. Let me out!"

The horrible old witch cackles evilly." Ah hah hash ha! I may not be able to see very well, but I know how to get what I want! And what I want is children stew! AH hash hash ha!" She throws her head back and laughs even more and louder "AAAAH HAAAH HAAAH HA!"

Crap. Hoshi thinks he is really in a pickle now. Double, triple, no million times the crap he is deep shit now.

The days come and go and he has lost track of them. Their passage only noted by the changes in the small amount of light that could get through the shuttered window near his cage. All this time Hoshi remained the witches prisoner as she fattened him up for her stew. He tried to resist eating all the food she brought him but all the dishes were his favorites, they smelled and tasted so good. Not only that but when he ate them he felt less sad and lonely because of the flickers of memories of friendly faces of people who gave him warm feelings but who's names he could not remember to save his life. None the less, each time he steeled himself to resist the numerous meals a day she brought, it was the principle of the thing really! He was not a pig and he didn't deserve to be made into stew! Yet moments after she would magically make the food appear on the table, he would no longer be able to stand the smell and would soon be climbing on to the chair, with some difficulty, and eating far more than was humanly possible until it was all gone. He guessed maybe the food had a spell on it but a growing part of him doubted it. Due to this doubt his depression and self-loathing grew with each meal.

The worst part was when she managed to catch him in one her gray clawed hands and would poke and pinch him to see if he was fat enough yet. Not only that but he was getting chubbier, he was, he knew it. He had to find to find a way out of this cage and accursed house before she decides to eat him!

He had been thinking and thinking but he couldn't find a solution to his dire situation. And the near constant meal breaks didn't help. And the last one always made him feel all weak and sleepy, he would always end up under the table in a ball asleep. In a way Hoshi guessed he was at least seeking the illusion of safety. The rational part of him knew that the table was no protection from her, nor her grasping clawed hands should they decide to drag him out and throw him into her oven. However when he was tired or too scared, he continued to try to hide anyway.

Next to the clawed hands it was her constant singing about how she was going to eat him and about the wonders of human stew. He hated that. However, even though he was scared whenever she came back from gathering more ingredients for the food she made him he would wipe his tears away and glare defiantly at her. He may love food and eating too much but he was not a coward, so he wouldn't back down no matter how powerless and scared he was.

Then one day he was sure she was going to eat him that night. She had been cackling, going on about children stew even more than normal. His number was up and his time had run out Hoshi was sure of it. In fact at this moment, she had just gone out to the woods to collect the wild parsley and dill she had forgotten. That and the witch had been tending to her oven with extra care than normal.

At this moment, Hoshi sits facing the window and watches the tiny sliver of light fade from vanishing sunlight to the silver light of the full moon. As he stares up at the light he asks for anyone, anyone, to help him get out of this situation. Deep down it's not only for himself he fears for but many many many others who he know need him who he fears his death would bring great suffering. He also feels a great sadness at the thought that he may never see them again nor remember their names. Particularly the one with with the short black hair, beautiful dark brown eyes, and soft voice. The thought of never seeing him and never him telling whatever he had planned to tell him. It was not right or fair, and he wasn't going to stand for it, being turned into stew. He wiped away the stupid unhelpful tears that were falling from his eyes despite his best efforts.

Suddenly he hears an eagle cry. The sound is a familiar and it triggers the recall of a memory within him. He remembers a time when he had been small like this too. He was running through the grass daring funny eyebrows to catch him when he encountered a giant …cow? But he wasn't scared! Not only that but he was able to grab the cow by it's hooves and swing it about in a circle in the air above him! Even when he was this size he had been strong.

Hoshi looks at the bars with a determined glint in his eye, walks over and grabs two of the bars in each of his hands. He ignores the shocks and the burning pain caused by the spells on the cage as he puts all his strength into bending them with all his might! After a sec they groan and are soon bending, warping to this might like butter before a hot knife. When they are bent far enough to create a sufficiently large hole for him to escape through he lets go and rubs the tingling pain out of his abused hands. A second later he is through the gap and out of the cage. He makes his way quickly towards the door when he hears the witch fiddling with the door and rushes to hide behind some crates and bags of flour. He hears the witch come in and trembles in the shadows. Hoshi hopes she doesn't find him or he is hooped.

"Eh where did he go?" She cries. Then terrifyingly, she sniffs the air " I know your here somewhere, I can smell you!"

He can hear her coming towards his hiding place. Suddenly he remembers the beaded collar that Yubaba gave him to put on if he was in danger. The old hag is almost upon him as he fiddles with the latch of the collar. She flings aside the crates and cries "ah gottcha you little rat!" Just as Hoshi manages to close the clasp!

Suddenly he feels a familiar burning tingling pain all over him and in every nerve fiber. Not only that but he is blinded by the flashes of light covering his line of sight. Hoshi feels himself, instead of shrinking, growing, growing and changing! He's transforming into something new and monstrous! When the pain and light fades he finds himself staring down at the ugly witchy ogre who is now much much smaller than him. In fact the whole house is much too small for his body which is now filling it. He's even crouched and uncomfortable inside the house with his back scrapping against the roof and his…he looks over, his tail all crimped up in coils. He looks at himself in curiosity admiring the sapphire deep blue of his scales which are decorated with a pattern of silver white stars all over his long body and long tail. On his underside are plates of different kinds of scales, in a wide stripping pattern of alternating silvery white and sparkling ruby red. Along his neck, back, tail he has a golden mane of hair which when it reaches the tip of his tail fans out in a golden paddle like brush on each side. His legs are slender but strong with wicked silver claws on all four of them. Before his eyes he could make out a long snout and when he grit his teeth in fury he could feel just how sharp his teeth where.

However soon Hoshi was distracted from admiring his new form by an annoying gnat of a witch who was no longer so scary screaming at him "Bad boy! I never said you were allowed to take the form of a dragon! You change back this instant! You are destined to be my meal and nothing else you little worm!"

A dragon huh? Hoshi mused, that makes sense. Then the rest of the witches words registered and righteous fury arose within him and soon smoke was coming out of his nostrils. Oh he thought that's new, so he could do that too! He blew out a huge gust of air that was more than air it was white hot flames at its's core right at the witch catching her on fire. The witch runs a flame screaming out of her accursed house and into the dark woodlands. He would go after her but he's much too cramped in here.

Then Hoshi realizes that his flames do not hurt him, so he begins to torch the whole place breathing out fire like he once did to blow bubbles. It all burns with spectacular ease. Suddenly he spots a large book with fancy elaborate designs all over its front. He remembered her casting spells with it and Hoshi realizes this must be the book that Yubaba requires. He grabs it and holds it in one of his claws, safe from the fire devouring the rest of the junk. He pushes off the ground on instinct and upon noticing that he is hovering in the air by a foot, discovers that he can fly. Wish a cry of pure joy he flies around the small house with great speed. The fire weakened gingerbread and wooden walls are no match for his muscular body, neck and tail. They are rent asunder with ease!

And with that he is free! His whole being is soaring with the thrill of flying by his own power alone. He roars and shoots fire like fireworks in the sky to express his feelings. He flies around doing s shapes and figure eights for the pure thrill of it!

Hoshi's celebration is cut short by the arrival of Yubaba's strange bird and the opening of a strange portal and then he is falling through wardrobe still in his dragon form back on to the floor, of Yubaba's huge ornate study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to contribute to the plot bunny bounce please pm me.


	7. Chapter 3 By ScarlettAngel2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you all right?"
> 
> Hoshi's strikingly blue eyes wandered to the source of the voice, and once again he felt his heart stop. Before him stood the most beautiful being he had ever laid his eyes upon. Golden robes accentuated her slender figure, her flaming locks seemed to dance in a non-existent wind, small fine hands gently folded over her stomach. She was wearing a white mask, but Hoshi could see chocolate brown eyes shimmering as they took in his appearance. There was something about those eyes, something familiar, something he should know about…  
> "Ryu-san? Can you stand?"
> 
> Hoshi blinked again, before sending her a hesitant smile. "How do you know my name?"
> 
> Even though unable to see her face, he knew she was smiling when she answered him. "Everyone knows your name, Dorobō."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to contribute to the plot bunny bounce please pm me.

If you would like to add another chapter to Alfred's/Hoshi's adventures pm me because it is open for writers.

Hoshi groaned rather pathetically as the book was taken forcefully from his claws. He soon felt his body taking on its normal state again, tail shrinking, claws becoming fingers and scales turning to soft flesh.

"You have fulfilled the task successfully," Yubaba said in an approving tone. Her large eyes flickered with content as her long nails flickered through the pages, the witch liking very much what she saw in this stolen prize.

Hoshi made a little whining noise as he completed his transformation. He had liked being a dragon very much, but now he only felt terribly exhausted. Yubaba's bird flew over his head, barely missing his scalp with the feathers of its tail. It was then that the witch laid her bug-like eyes upon him, and a sly smile worked its way onto her face.

"You have done well, Dorobō. Now, for your second task-"

"What?!" Hoshi exclaimed, immediately pushing himself off the floor and into a sitting position. "I don't even get any time to rest?"

Yubaba clacked her tongue in a disapproving manner and sealed his lips a second time. Hoshi could do nothing but glare at her with all the contempt he could possible put into that one look.

"You are not to rest until I say you can," the witch continued. "Now, as I was explaining. For your second task, I need you to find the kitsune and retrieve the jewel she stole from me."

Hoshi wanted to ask what on earth a kitsune was supposed to be, but was in no state to complete such an effort. He did however recall hearing the name somewhere, somewhere… Now if only he could remember exactly what it meant…

"I do not know the whereabouts of this Yōkai, so you will have to find her yourself. Once again, my familiar will bring you home when you complete the task."

She was about to say something else, but was cut short by a loud crashing noise from the room next to theirs. Hoshi raised his eyebrows in question, but Yubaba was no longer in any mood to entertain him.

"Go now, and do not return before you have my jewel."

And with that, Hoshi was once again thrown out of the room. No portal this time, as he saw the huge doors close behind his scrambled figure. He took in a huge breath once his lips opened again, and cursed the existence of the wretched witch for sending him on such insane missions. Whatever could he have done to deserve this mess?

"Dammit," Hoshi hissed, spitting out many complaints while trying to get up. His muscles were protesting and begging him to go take a rest, but he was not allowed to grace them with such pleasures. It was almost as if he could feel the eyes of his 'master' upon him, even through the door and walls.

So, with a sigh, the boy straightened his figure and walked down the corridor towards an elevator. When the doors slipped open, Hoshi's eyes almost fell out of their sockets. There was a huge monstrosity standing before him, some sort of strange mixture between a chicken and something else… Hoshi took several steps backwards before falling over his own feet, and even then he couldn't tear his gaze away from the deformed animal.

"Nani?" the bird-thing asked, its gigantic eyes staring soullessly at the cowering boy lying before him.

"Uh…" was all Hoshi managed to say, blinking dumbly. "…No Japanese?" (Somehow a part of him knew instinctively what the language was called.)

The bird nodded, as if contemplating his words. It said nothing while the doors slid close again, leaving Hoshi lying on the floor and bringing the odd creature to its real destination. The blond blinked again, before remembering that if he could turn into a dragon, seeing giant talking chickens wasn't all that strange.

"Are you all right?"

Hoshi's strikingly blue eyes wandered to the source of the voice, and once again he felt his heart stop. Before him stood the most beautiful being he had ever laid his eyes upon. Golden robes accentuated her slender figure, her flaming locks seemed to dance in a non-existent wind, small fine hands gently folded over her stomach. She was wearing a white mask, but Hoshi could see chocolate brown eyes shimmering as they took in his appearance. There was something about those eyes, something familiar, something he should know about…  
"Ryu-san? Can you stand?"

Hoshi blinked again, before sending her a hesitant smile. "How do you know my name?"

Even though unable to see her face, he knew she was smiling when she answered him. "Everyone knows your name, Dorobō."

Hoshi took the hand that was extended to him and was surprised by the strength of this exquisite creature. Yet, as he kept smiling at her, there was a strange bell of warning going off.

"What does Dorobō mean? I don't know that much Japanese…"

The woman tilted her head and giggled softly into her hand. "It means 'thief', Ryu-san."

Hoshi bowed his head in shame, his eyes drooping and cowlick wilting. "I see…"

The woman gently placed a hand under his chin to lift his face up, and once more Hoshi could feel that wave of apprehension wash over him.

"Do not worry, Ri-chan," she chuckled. Apparently he was already being demoted from 'san' to 'chan', as this was one of the only Japanese customs he could remember at the moment. "Now tell me, what is it that old Majo wants you to do?"

Hoshi blinked one last time, his task once again coming to mind. It was getting more difficult to focus, what with his still being exhausted and all.

"You mean that witch? She wanted me to find a kipsane, or something? Anyway, I have no idea where to find her. Do you know, miss…?"

"You may call me Rao-san, Ri-chan," she said with a pleasant tone of voice. "I do not know where to find the kitsune, but perhaps I could help you look for her?"

Ignoring the gnawing feeling of distrust at the back of his mind, he gladly took her up on that offer.

XstripeXstripeXstripeXstripeX

The two rode the elevator down to the ground floor, and it was only then that Hoshi became aware of the bustling business life beneath Yubaba's office. At first it looked like a hotel to him, with thousands of people walking about with trays of food, cases with God knows what inside of them, and every single one of them talking so loudly it became inaudible.

"This is a bathhouse," Rao told him, breath tickling at his ear. It smelled of flowers, with a twinge of ash for some reason. That sweet aroma also made him a tad more sleepy than before.

The blond tried asking around if anyone had seen the thieving kitsune, but all he got was angry glares, people turning their heads away from him, or a gruff "Wakarimasen."

Rao chuckled when Hoshi sulkily pouted after another failed attempt at addressing some strange frog creature. "You will have to learn Japanese, Ri-chan. They will respect you more if you do."

Hoshi furrowed his brows. "You mean they do understand me, but are just playing dumb to tease me?"

Rao nodded, those familiar brown eyes flickering playfully behind her white mask.

"Come, Dorobō. We might have more luck if we go into town."

Once outside, Hoshi got even more sights to take in. It was already dark, but apparently these creatures preferred the night over the day. The streets were filled with masked shadows and more strange chicks and frogs, and Hoshi began drooling when several delicious scents caressed his nose. The lights were illuminating the way to different shops, and he could hear voices calling for him to come and try out their food.

"This way, Ri-chan," Rao whispered, taking his hand and guiding him through the crowds. He pouted when they passed several shops, the candy from earlier already trying to make place for pork and duck and oh God that ice cream looked absolutely perfect-

Hoshi only became beware that Rao was singing when his eyelids started to close on their own accord. "Where are we going?" he asked, voice showing a slight slur. She simply hushed him and kept walking in a hurried tempo, the grip on his hand tightening.

Do not trust her…

The same bells of warning broke through his dazed mind, as if a voice was calling for him. But why?

They turned right somewhere, away from the main street and into a seemingly abandoned building.

"Where are we?"

Suddenly the lights went out, and his hand was released. Adrenaline started racing through his body when he could hear the other giggle, and he now regretted very much not listening to that voice in the back of his head.

"Okay, cut the crap Rao! I don't have time for your silly games!"

A flame became visible in the dark, and Hoshi almost fell to the ground when he saw Rao holding it in her hand as if it were a flashlight.

"Ah, yes. Perhaps I should inform you now of my true identity, Ri-chan." As she paced up and down in front of him, Hoshi could see her figure undergoing a transformation. Her golden robes became shorter and seemed to sprout fur of some kind, pointy ears grew out of her head, and was that a tail?!

The blond gasped as the person he once knew as Rao finally removed her mask. That face- He knew it from somewhere. Brown eyes, thin lips, graceful eyebrows… But before he could even begin to remember, the face changed too and became that of a fox. A fox with a sparkling gem at the center of her forehead.

"You see, Ri-chan," she laughed humorlessly as the flames around her hands intensified. "I am the kitsune."

And with that she lunged at him, and Hoshi could only just jump to the side and avoid being burned alife. The exhaustion was gone in a flash, but he knew he wouldn't be able to change into a dragon like this. No, he would have to rely on the strength he'd discovered when escaping from his cage.

"Come here, Dorobō! Catch me if you can!"

He jumped forward, but the fox was too fast for him. It was almost as if she was dancing around him, using her flames to keep him at bay each time he came too close. And the one time he did almost hit her, she suddenly morphed her face back into that one that sent chills of recognition down his spine.

"You wouldn't want to hurt your friend, would you?" she teased, tail swaying and claws curling in excitement.

His friend? So this face belonged to a friend of his?

"Who? God dammit, tell me who it is!"

She snarled when he placed a hand around her frail little neck, and began clawing at the arm confining her. "A thief does not deserve to demand such things!"

"You're the thief here, not me!"

And with that she smiled, a gruesome grin with drawn-up lips to reveal the pointy teeth of a predator.

"Oh, really? Then why do you think we brought you here?"

This made him falter in his vice-like hold, and the fox took the opportunity to bite in his arm. Hoshi hissed as he quickly let go, the fox hopping to the side and using her fire to create a wall between them.

"You are nothing but a filthy thief, and we will never forgive you for it."

This time, he was prepared for her. While dozens of questions were still buzzing through his mind, he was able to catch the kitsune when she lunged at him again. He grabbed her from behind and used his legs and right arm to restrain her movements, the action somehow pulling at another memory of muddy battlefields and cold grey cells.

Using the last of his strength, Hoshi pulled the jewel straight off of her face. As she let out a horrifying scream, a pang of pain shot through his arm and he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness.

The last thing he saw before sliding into a restless sleep, was a dark figure crouching over his paralyzed and scorched body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to contribute to the plot bunny bounce please pm me.


	8. Chapter 4 Part 1 By phoenyxnightbyrd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So that thing is called –" Kiku struggles with the pronunciation. "T- tes- ca … atry …?" He gives up, shaking his head. "Who or what is that?"
> 
> "No, the creature which pursued us is Quetzalcoatl. He wasn't always like that, but he has been driven mad by the god of night, Tezcatlipoca. Now Tezc uses Quetz's powers to keep the humans of this plane enslaved. Legend has it that only a human can free Quetzalcoatl, and restore balance, you see, so Tezcatlipoca ensures they are kept completely in thrall to him."
> 
> "You, Kiku, are the first free human to appear in this world in centuries. It's up to you."
> 
> Kiku stammers, "b-but I'm not exactly human. I'm the physical manifestation of the nation of Japan."
> 
> "You smell like a human, so you should do," Coyote interrupts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to contribute to the plot bunny bounce please pm me.

Chapter 5 By phoenyxnightbyrd look her up on tumblr

Kiku skids to a stop, inches from the brink of a seemingly bottomless chasm. As he stands gasping for breath, trying to calm his racing heart, he hears a noise behind him. A low growl? No, more of a hissing, loud enough to seem like a growl. He turns, but sees nothing until he looks up. A creature unlike anything he has ever seen is hovering above him. A gigantic serpent, its brilliant green scales shimmer in the light. Behind its head is a fiery hued mane of… Are those feathers? Who ever heard of a feathered serpent?! Kiku starts to draw his katana, but before he can, a voice calls out.

"Don't just stand there staring at it, stupid human! Grab your spirit beast and RUN!" Startled, Kiku obeys, grabbing Mint Bunny and sprinting in the direction of the voice. "Follow me!"  
Still running, Kiku gasps out "It would … help … if I could … see you."

Just then a medium-sized brownish dog jumps out in front of him. As Kiku pauses, the dog barks: "Don't stop running! I'll explain when we get to a safe place."  
Kiku and his new companion duck as the flying snake swoops at them, then continue running.

Before long, they arrive at some ruins, mostly buried in the sand. The dog leads Kiku down a hidden stairway, with a closed door at the bottom. It has no knob or other obvious means of opening it.  
"Watch this carefully, human. It's the only way to get into the safe room. You'll probably need to use your hands though, since your feet are too big."

The dog then steps on the tiles in front of the door in a specific pattern, going slowly so Kiku can be sure he has it memorized. The door slides open and they step into a large chamber, torches flaring to life as they enter. The door slides closed behind them, but on this side there is a handle.

The dog's form wavers, and a small, wiry man – not much taller than Kiku – deeply tanned, with golden eyes and black hair and a somewhat bushy mustache appears in its place. "I said I would explain, and now I shall. First though, we should introduce ourselves. I am Coyote."

Kiku bows. "Thank you for saving me, Coyote-san. I am Honda Kiku, and this is Flying Mint Bunny." Mint Bunny has been squirming restlessly in Kiku's arms since they entered the room, and just now has gotten loose. He flies a short distance then to Kiku's surprise assumes human form as well, that of a slim youth with bunny ears, wings and a fluffy tail, his short hair the same mint-green as his fur was, wearing a simple outfit of shorts and T-shirt with openings for the wings and tail. "Ah, finally!" Mint Bunny sighs. "It's been too long since I've been able to take my true form."

"Does Arthur know about this?" Kiku wonders aloud.

Coyote takes a seat on the floor and gestures for Kiku and Mint Bunny to do the same. When everyone is comfortable he begins to speak. "First, you should know that I can only take human form in this room. Tezcatlipoca's powers block my own outside."

"So that thing is called –" Kiku struggles with the pronunciation. "T- tes- ca … atry …?" He gives up, shaking his head. "Who or what is that?"

"No, the creature which pursued us is Quetzalcoatl. He wasn't always like that, but he has been driven mad by the god of night, Tezcatlipoca. Now Tezc uses Quetz's powers to keep the humans of this plane enslaved. Legend has it that only a human can free Quetzalcoatl, and restore balance, you see, so Tezcatlipoca ensures they are kept completely in thrall to him."

"You, Kiku, are the first free human to appear in this world in centuries. It's up to you."

Kiku stammers, "b-but I'm not exactly human. I'm the physical manifestation of the nation of Japan."

"You smell like a human, so you should do," Coyote interrupts.

Kiku continues, still unconvinced: "I wish I could help, but I have a mission of my own. A dear friend of mine has been kidnapped by a witch and taken to my spirit realm. Unfortunately, I have become estranged from my spirits and therefore cannot reach their realm directly. I MUST reach the portal to the next realm and continue my journey as quickly as possible! The gods alone know what Alfred-kun must be enduring in Yubaba's custody."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Coyote replies. "But it's unlikely you will be able to reach that portal as long as Quetzalcoatl is acting as Tezcatlipoca's guard. If you help restore him to his true self, Quetzalcoatl may be able to help you. Do you even know where the portal is?"

"I do. Honestly, I have no idea how to reach it though. It's on the other side of the chasm, barely visible in the distance. But I have to get there somehow! I can't give up so soon, this is only the first …" Kiku stops speaking, suddenly overwhelmed with the enormity of his task.

Then, sudden resolution! "What would I have to do to free Quetzalcoatl? And how exactly do you fit into this, Coyote-san? I need more information to have any chance at success."

"Very well, I will tell you more. In truth, Tezcatlipoca is my father. My real name is Huehuecoyotl, but you can still call me Coyote. I'm considered a trickster god."

"Ah! Like kitsune! I see."

"To free Quetzalcoatl, you will need to break him out of the nightmare my father has trapped him in. He can no longer assume his human form, and is filled with rage and hatred. Hatred for the humans he used to cherish. Rage for the destruction of this realm. You can't tell it now, but this used to be a lush jungle, full of life."

"Father blames the humans for the drought, most humans blame the gods … the truth is, no one knows for sure. There used to be many gods and goddesses here, but they've all vanished. Only Tezcatlipoca, Quetzalcoatl, and myself remain. I'm truly hoping that by restoring Quetzalcoatl to his right mind the entire realm will be saved and the other gods will return."

"That's a pretty tall order for one person, saving an entire spirit realm," Kiku mutters. "Sounds like there's more than one curse in effect here. Missing gods, a cursed god, the drought … how is it all connected? And why are you working against your own father, Coyote-san?"

"Hey! Don't forget about me," Mint Bunny exclaims suddenly. "I was sent along for a reason, you know."  
"I hadn't forgotten you, Bunny-kun. I was wondering why Arthur insisted I bring you though. It seemed strange."

"Simple! I'm the one who can always find what you need in your pack. Didn't you notice that it seemed awfully small and lightweight for the number of items it contains? That's because the pack itself is magic and can contain any number of things, of any size or shape, without becoming too heavy to carry. That way, if you find anything useful along the way you can add it to the pack with no worries."

"Well, let's have a look then! I'll assume if you don't bring anything out, what we need isn't in there. Would that be right?"

"That's right! Okay, be right back." With that, Mint Bunny shifts back to bunny shape and climbs into the pack, which Kiku has opened for him. A short time later, he reemerges pushing a largish box with a maple leaf on its lid.

"Well, it's easy to tell who sent this," Kiku says with a chuckle. "Wonder what's inside."

The box turns out to contain several strange items and a note from Matthew. "Kiku, you may not believe this, but right after Arthur asked everyone to provide any magical things we thought might help you this package arrived in the mail. It's from a shaman of the Ojibwe tribe who apparently had a vision about you. He's included a list of what everything is and detailed instructions on their use."

In the box are several items, each clearly labeled:

4 dreamcatcher pendants on silver chains  
1 silver mirror with gemstone encrusted frame  
3 sets of earplugs  
1 dozen butterfly shaped cupcakes

"Cupcakes?" Kiku wonders. "Why put a snack in there?" He starts to reach for one.

"STOP!" cries Coyote. "Don't eat those! The shaman must've foreseen an encounter with civatateo. They're the spirits of noblewomen who died in childbirth and became vampires. They serve Tezcatlipoca and will try to either kill or seduce you. Those cakes are a sure way to distract them so you can escape."

"That's the strangest way to get rid of a vampire I've ever heard, but very well. What about the earplugs? Those don't seem particularly magical."

Mint Bunny speaks up, having returned to human form "Just read the instructions, Kiku. It'll be faster than pestering Mr. Coyote."

"Hai!" Kiku takes the shaman's letter and scans through it.

"Okay, it looks like these pendants counter our enemy's power. By wearing them all our powers should work properly, including your ability to transform, Coyote-san." He picks up one with golden brown beads and hands it to Coyote. "This one is yours; Bunny-kun, this one is for you" – Kiku hands Mint Bunny the dreamcatcher pendant with pink beads – "and the one with green jade is for me." They each put on their necklaces. "The extra one is for the Feathered Serpent… I'm sorry, I simply cannot pronounce his name. It seems putting it on him will break the curse."

"How …?" asks Mint Bunny. "He's huge!"

"It doesn't say, just that that is what needs done. Let's see … you already told me what the cakes are for, Coyote-san. It's good you stopped me from even tasting them. They're drugged to paralyze the vampires. The earplugs are so we can't hear the cries of some water beast that lures people to the riverbank, drowns and eats them."

"The ahuizotl! I didn't realize there were any left! I thought the drought would've wiped them out," Coyote exclaims. "What else was in there?"

"The mirror. It seems once the Feathered Serpent is free, he will take human form. We're to give him the mirror and he will use it to banish the evil one." Kiku looks over the pages once more. "That's all there is."

Coyote says, "I'm going to test this pendant. If I can keep human form on the other side of that door we'll know it's working."

"Good idea," Kiku replies. "Better to find out now instead of later."

Coyote slides the door open and steps through. His human form remains stable, even as he goes up a few of the stairs. "Now I'm going to try shifting, just to be sure I can." Coyote does so, his shape flowing smoothly from human to coyote and back again. "Alright, Mint Bunny, your turn."

Mint Bunny does the same thing, with the same results. Everything works properly, so both Coyote and Mint Bunny return to the room.

The three companions settle down to discuss plans, like just how they're going to get a necklace made for a human onto a giant flying reptile. They are interrupted, however, by Kiku's stomach growling. He realizes then that he has not eaten since the previous day. He was too nervous to eat before visiting Yuuko-san, and hadn't had time to think of it til now.

"Excuse me, Coyote-san. I don't want to be rude, but do you have anything to eat?"

Before Coyote can reply, Mint Bunny is already shifting, diving into the pack, and coming out with a picnic basket. "Sorry, Kiku. I forgot about this," Mint Bunny says, shifting back to human. "I should've gotten it out sooner. It's magic too, just tell it what you want to eat and it'll produce it."

"Thank you, Bunny-kun. I haven't eaten since yesterday." Kiku opens the basket, and asks for a simple bowl of ramen. It appears in front of him, along with chopsticks and a napkin. "Would either of you like anything?" Kiku asks politely.

"Some lettuce and carrots would be nice, please. Thank you for asking, Kiku," Mint Bunny replies.  
"Nothing for me, thank you. I hunt in my coyote form, so I've already eaten."

As Kiku and Mint Bunny enjoy their meals, Coyote fills them in on the route they will have to take to Tezcatlipoca's temple/palace. "The journey will take several days on foot, so we should leave first thing in the morning. We'll go due north until we reach the road, then follow it to the temple. The way isn'tdifficult, just long. At least it wasn't before, but it's been many years since I've had cause to go that way.

"You asked earlier why I would help you defeat my own father. It's simple, really. I offended him with one of my pranks, long ago, and he banished me here. It was before the drought set in, and some of the others used to visit me here even though it was forbidden. Quetz came often, since we were good friends. Then Father found out about the visits and, well … this was the result. He appeared suddenly during one of Quetz's visits, and cursed him; forcing him to his serpent form, enslaving him, and ordering him to attack me. I ran, but Quetz dealt me a hard blow with his tail. I was knocked out, and when I woke up I was stuck in coyote form. I dragged myself back here, somehow managed to enter the code to open the door, and when I passed the threshold I returned to human form. I vowed to find a way to free Quetz and remove my father from power."

"I see," Kiku says, "but I thought you said that this realm has been like this for … never mind. I, too, have lived for centuries. It must've been horrible for you to only be able to take your true form in this room."

Coyote laughs, almost howling. "Ah, Kiku. This isn't my true form either. I have been unable to take my god form since that day, being limited to coyote shape outside and human in here. I didn't want to scare you by transforming completely, but I felt the power. I will now be able to do so.

"Anyway, we should get some sleep now and leave before dawn. That way we can rest during the hottest part of the day and not lose too much time."

* * *

Kiku wakes up with a start. He is confused at first, wondering how he fell asleep on such a hard surface, and in such an uncomfortable position to boot, leaning against a wall with his arms stretched over his head. Then he tries to move, hears the rattle of chains,feels the metal bands at his wrists, and remembers everything. He was dreaming about his first day in this realm, but what came later he wishes he could forget.

He, Mint Bunny, and Coyote had set out for the temple of Tezcatlipoca as planned. The evening of the first day's travel found them near a small stream. To be safe, they had put in the earplugs for protection from the ahuizotl's cries but then Kiku noticed someone standing by the stream looking their way. Next, to his horror he saw a hand rising from the water, attached not to an arm, but to what looked like a tail. Kiku yelled for the stranger to run, drew his katana, and ran toward the stream. He got there just as the hand grabbed for the man. Acting quickly, Kiku sliced down with his blade, severing the hand from the tail. Then all hell broke loose as the beast attached to that tail went berserk. This time the stranger ran when told to, leaving Kiku to face the ahuizotl. He didn't wait around for it to get completely out of the water, simply struck as soon as its hideous head was within reach, and beheaded it. The whole thing was over in moments.

The stranger turned out to be one of Coyote's old friends, one he had thought long gone. Opochtli, left-handed god of hunting and fishing, had been out of the realm (on an unauthorized hunting trip with other similar deities from several pantheons) at the time of Tezcatlipoca's takeover and had only just found his way back. He was in shock at the state things had fallen to in his absence, and had no idea where any of the other gods had disappeared to. Opochtli joined the group, hoping to be of some help. His powers were gone, however. They were blocked just as Coyote's had been, and there weren't any extra dreamcatcher pendants to let him access them. Mint Bunny had offered his, but Opochtli refused it.  
Everything was calm for the next few days, until they found themselves approaching a crossroads near sundown. As the light faded from the sky, the wind had picked up. Suddenly, something swooped from the sky, then another! And another! Until the four were surrounded by a dozen figures circling them on … broomsticks? Seriously?

Coyote had called out, "get the cupcakes! NOW! These are the civatateo. Throw them at those hags and run for your lives!" Mint Bunny opened the box he'd been carrying, but dropped it when one of the civatateo swooped at him. Luckily, the cupcakes scattered and caught the creature's attention.

"Look, sisters! They've brought our favorite treats!" The hags immediately fell on the sweets, ignoring the four companions. Kiku and the others ran up the roadway, but Kiku paused when he heard choking sounds behind them. He looked back and saw the civatateo collapsing to the ground.

As he turned back to join his friends, a terrifying cry filled the air. "Aaaaaaiiii! What have you wicked creatures done to my sisters?! You'll pay for this!" There was one more civatateo lurking! She dove at Kiku, snatching him up onto her broomstick before he had a chance to react.

"Kiku! Nooo!" cried Mint Bunny, who stared helplessly as the vampire woman flew off with his friend.  
Kiku struggled, but the creature was far stronger than she looked. He was helpless in her grasp.

"I should kill you myself for what you did," the crone screeched, "but Lord Tezcatlipoca wants you alive, at least for now." She then grabbed Kiku's katana and flung it away. "You won't be needing that anymore where you're going. Or this, either!" She then tore his dreamcatcher pendant from his neck as well, and let it fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to contribute to the plot bunny bounce please pm me.


	9. Chapter 4 Part 2 By phoenyxnightbyrd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tezcatlipoca continues, "Now, you have a choice to make. Do you face death with a clear head, or allow the priests to bring you all the pulque you can drink? Pulque is a powerful alcoholic beverage; if you choose to drink it you will be completely numb to what is happening. Sober, you will feel every bit of death's agonies as my priests cut out your still-beating heart. You will still be conscious as I eat it right in front of you. So, which will it be?"
> 
> Kiku suppresses a shudder, but replies: "I will go to my death clearheaded, to do otherwise would be cowardly and dishonorable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pm me if you are interested in adding to the PBB.

Chapter 4 Part 2 By phoenyxnightbyrd

Kiku snaps back to the present as the door to his cell slams open. A horrific creature – half man, half jaguar – enters. It is Tezcatlipoca, the Smoking Mirror, Lord of the Night and evil ruler of this realm.

"Back to torture me some more, oni? I can't tell you what I don't know, after all," Kiku says. "I've had no contact with my friends since I was brought here, obviously, and have no idea what they may be planning. Most likely they've given me up for dead, and have abandoned any plans they may have had."

"Your friends are dead, human! My servant Quetzalcoatl told me just last night that he came upon them on the road and devoured them. I would've preferred to be able to show you their bodies, but there was nothing left when he was finished." Tezcatlipoca laughs cruelly, and continues: "It doesn't matter anyway. The new moon is tomorrow and you will be sacrificed to me at noon. When the sun goes dark your life will be at an end and you can join your friends in Mictlan.

"You mean a total eclipse of the sun, don't you? I'm not completely ignorant." Kiku is trying hard not to show the fear and grief that has filled him at Tezcatlipoca's words. He can't die here, he just can't! And poor Mint Bunny, Coyote, and Opochtli!

Tezcatlipoca continues, "Now, you have a choice to make. Do you face death with a clear head, or allow the priests to bring you all the pulque you can drink? Pulque is a powerful alcoholic beverage; if you choose to drink it you will be completely numb to what is happening. Sober, you will feel every bit of death's agonies as my priests cut out your still-beating heart. You will still be conscious as I eat it right in front of you. So, which will it be?"

Kiku suppresses a shudder, but replies: "I will go to my death clearheaded, to do otherwise would be cowardly and dishonorable."

"You are braver than many of my own people. It has been a very long time since a sacrifice refused the pulque. It's almost a shame to have to kill you. Hmm, you could join me and choose another sacrifice. I would even give you the honor of eating his heart to seal the alliance. How about it?"

"NO WAY!" Kiku shouts, sickened at the very thought. If he must fail in rescuing Alfred, he thinks, let it be because he has died; not because he has become a killer of innocents to save himself.

"Very well. I shall not offer again." Tezcatlipoca leaves, letting the cell door slam shut behind him.

Only when he is sure Tezcatlipoca is gone does Kiku allow himself to give in to his grief. "Alfred-kun, I hope you can forgive me somehow. I know how Yubaba steals names and memories; perhaps it's best that you've forgotten me. I've barely begun my journey to save you and already I've failed. Arthur-san, I need your forgiveness as well. It seems Mint Bunny has been killed, trying to save me. I cannot bring him back as I promised. Tomorrow I am being sacrificed to a dark god. I know they say nations cannot die, but I doubt that's true here. Goodbye, my friends. I'm …. so …. so …" Kiku breaks down, weeping. After a time, he slips into a fitful sleep filled with nightmares.

The next morning, Kiku is awakened at dawn by the priests. For the next few hours he is treated like royalty. It begins with a ritual bath where he is scrubbed from head to toe by beautiful priestesses. Then he is dressed in the finest robes and escorted to the feast prepared in his honor. The tables are filled with all manner of delicacies and exotic foods. The only thing that sparks even a bit of interest from Kiku, however, is the cup of thick, rich chocolate. He wasn't expecting to taste something so familiar in this strange place. Otherwise, Kiku is just going through the motions, putting on the expected show of enjoying his last few hours of life. During the night, he has accepted his fate. His only wish would be to see his friends one last time, to beg their forgiveness for his failure.

Finally, the feast is over. The sun already has a sliver missing. The eclipse has begun. The priests collect Kiku and escort him to the temple. There, his feast robes are exchanged for the ceremonial costume: a simple loin cloth of pure white cotton, held up by a belt of solid gold and a cape of the same fabric fastened with a gold clasp. He is then offered a goblet of drugged pulque, which he refuses. The priests accept his choice, bowing to honor his bravery. They then lead Kiku to the foot of the stairs leading to temple roof. He must, however, make the final climb to the altar alone. There are exactly one hundred steps to the top.

The first step is the hardest, but Kiku stands tall and takes it. The next comes more easily, and the next. Before he knows it, Kiku is halfway to the top. He pauses, looking up at the slowly vanishing sun, and at the Feathered Serpent circling overhead. Suddenly, Kiku thinks he hears someone call his name! The voice is familiar, but, he thinks, impossible. He shakes his head sadly, and continues to climb. Now Kiku is at the top. An eerie calm fills him as he approaches the altar; there is no fear, just a desire to get this over with.

Tezcatlipoca, in human form, is standing there. He is dressed as a high priest, in a robe of jaguar skin with a mirror of obsidian hanging from a golden chain at his neck. Kiku has not seen the god's human form before and is startled by his handsome appearance. The golden eyes are the only thing left of the monster Kiku had met before.

"I will give you one last chance to join me, human. It truly would be a shame for such a brave spirit to be lost."  
This time Kiku is more polite in his refusal. "I am honored you think so highly of me. However, I still must refuse. I would be unable to live with myself if I became like you." With those words, Kiku lies down on the stone altar. He gazes up at the almost completely covered sun, watches as it disappears completely and the stars come out in the now-dark sky. It is, he thinks, a beautiful sight to be his last.

Tezcatlipoca's silhouette is barely visible as he raises the obsidian knife. As he brings it down, plunging it into Kiku's chest, several things happen at once. Quetzalcoatl dives from the sky with an infuriated hiss, slamming into Tezcatlipoca and knocking him away from the altar and nearly off the far side of the roof. Quetzalcoatl then shifts to human form and calls out, "No more, brother! You have claimed your last victim! I am now free, and your power is at an end." A small figure flies up to Quetzalcoatl and drops something in his hands. "Ah, yes. With this I can definitely destroy you." The silver mirror gleams in the returning sunlight. Mint Bunny shifts to his human form and runs to Kiku's side. Coyote and Opochtli are already there, keeping Kiku from pulling out the knife, which has lodged just below his sternum, at an odd angle. "Don't. That's the only thing keeping you from bleeding out right now."

"Doesn' …. matter," Kiku gasps. " 'm dead any … way. Since…you're… all here. You're all dead … so I … must be … too." Kiku coughs, blood trickling from his mouth. Tezcatlipoca laughs. "I don't know how you got free of my curse, but this time I won't go easy on you just because you're my brother. I'll banish you to the shadows with the others, instead of merely enslaving you!" Tezcatlipoca raises his obsidian mirror, which begins to emit a cloud of black smoke as he chants. The smoke reaches shadowy tendrils toward Quetzalcoatl, who lifts his silver mirror in response and begins his own chant. The mirror starts to glow brightly, beams of silvery light cutting through the smoke. "Kiku!" shouts Mint Bunny. "Please don't die, Kiku, please … We're not dead, Kiku, so please hold on!"

"But … he said …" Kiku coughs again, struggling to breathe. "… said Serpent … ate … you. Don't think you'd …"  
Coyote speaks, trying to keep Kiku focused, "We tricked him. That's my specialty, after all! If you want to know the whole story you have to stay alive, though. It's too long a tale to tell now."

"I'm … sorry … every … one. Bunny-kun …. you'll have to … get back … home. Somehow. They … need to … know … 've failed." Kiku's voice trails off, his breathing ragged. He whispers faintly, "sorry … Al … fre … d …" He doesn't speak again. Kiku finds himself alone in a dark place, wondering how he got there. He suddenly realizes that his chest no longer hurts, and he looks down to find the wound is gone. He sits down hard, realizing what this must mean. As the sunlight strengthens even more, the glow from the silver mirror intensifies. Suddenly, a blinding beam shoots directly into the center of Tezcatlipoca's dark mirror. Tezcatlipoca screams as the obsidian disc shatters, and with it his power. His scream is cut off, however, as the glow surrounds him. When it fades, Tezcatlipoca is nowhere to be seen. Several other figures are appearing from the slowly dissipating haze. The missing gods are returning.

"KIIIIIIKUUUUU! NOOOOO!" Mint Bunny cries. "Nonono …. this can't be. Kiiikuu …"  
Coyote calls out, "Quetz! We need you here NOW! If any of the other gods of life and healing are back, bring them too!"

Quetzalcoatl runs to the altar, bringing Ixtlilton and Patecatl with him. They are the gods of medicine and healing, respectively. Quetz looks at Kiku, who has lost consciousness and is barely breathing.

"You were too slow, Quetz. Tezcatlipoca stabbed him just before you attacked. I'll explain why later, but you can't let this kid die."

"Alright, Coyote. It took a lot of my power to get rid of Tezcatlipoca, but with these guys here now we should be able to save him."

"Opochtli and I can feed power to you, too. Let's do this!" Coyote turns to Mint Bunny and says gently, "You need to move, please. We need room to work."

"Okay," Mint Bunny says. "But I'm not going far. You might need me."  
The rest of the returned gods watch for a moment, puzzled as to why anyone would be trying to save the life of a sacrifice. Then they leave the rooftop to find out what's been happening while they were gone and just how much damage Tezcatlipoca did.

The five gods gather around Kiku's far too still form. In just the short time they've taken to prepare, he has slipped farther away, his breathing barely detectable, his pulse growing fainter with each beat. Quetzalcoatl removes the knife carefully, so as not to do more damage, but blood pours from the wound anyway. He then places both hands not over the wound, but over Kiku's heart. Ixtlilton supports Kiku's head, while Patecatl eases Kiku's mouth open and pours a small amount of a potion down his throat, being careful not to cause choking. The potion is made with pulque, and the strong liquor brings some warmth back to Kiku's blood.

Quetzalcoatl begins to chant, then pauses. "Coyote, what's this kid's name? I need to know it to call him back."  
"He called himself 'Honda Kiku,' but always went by 'Kiku.' " Coyote replies.

"Strange name, but if that's what he went by, that's what I'll call him." Quetzalcoatl starts his chant again, this time putting Kiku's name in. Ixtlilton lowers Kiku's head and places his hands over the knife wound. Then he, too takes up the chant, his voice a light tenor to Quetz's baritone. Kiku hears a voice calling from the darkness, mostly saying strange words he doesn't understand. He doesn't respond, numb with the thought that he has really died here and gone to some unknown afterlife. Then he hears his name being called, but the rest is more of the same gibberish as before. Quetz breaks out of the trance he'd fallen into and stops chanting. "Damn it! He's still close enough to hear me, but he won't answer. Surely he doesn't want to be dead, does he?"

Coyote thinks for a moment, then has an idea. "Let me try, and maybe Mint Bunny, too. Kiku doesn't know you and probably doesn't understand any of your chant except his name. Few enough of the common people here understand the ancient tongue, let alone a stranger like Kiku. If you can let him hear us, he might answer."

"It's worth a try. Get the bunny and let's do this. He won't last much longer if his soul doesn't return."  
Coyote brings Mint Bunny back to stand beside him. He explains the problem and Mint Bunny gladly agrees to help.  
Quetzalcoatl starts his chant again, altering it slightly to bring Coyote and Mint Bunny into the trance that will let them speak to Kiku and be heard by him. Kiku has gotten tired of sitting and has begun to wander down what is becoming visible as a narrow corridor. Maybe his eyes are adjusting to the darkness here? Then he hears the strange chanting start up again. There's something different this time though. More voices, and the ones calling his name sound familiar.

"Kiku, come back! Please! Please don't leave us like this."

"Bunny-kun? How …?" Kiku shakes his head and murmurs, "I must be imagining things."

"You're not imagining us, idiot not-exactly-human! Now get back here. If you go much further that way there'll be no getting you back."

"Coyote-san? What do you mean 'back?' I'm already dead, aren't I? How could I go back? I wish I could! I hate that I've let everyone down, but it's too late for me."

"Not quite, Kiku. Please come back with us. Quetzalcoatl defeated Tezcatlipoca and now he and a couple other gods are trying to heal you. But they can't do it if you don't come back. Bodies don't heal well without souls, Kiku. And if you come back, and get well, then we can go back to getting to your spirit realm and find Alfred and get home and everything will be right!" Mint Bunny has said all this in one breath and is now gasping for air.

"Alright, let's go back then. I truly should not give up so quickly." Kiku turns back the way he came, now following the sound of the strange chanting, as well as Coyote-san's and Bunny-kun's voices.

As Kiku approaches the place where he started, two skeletal figures appear in his path, blocking the way. They are the god and goddess of the underworld, Mictlantecuhtli and Mictecacihuatl.

"Why do you try to leave? You are a brave man, and would find peace here." The goddess speaks and steps forward, reaching out reassuringly. "You have nothing to fear in the underworld."

"I cannot stay," Kiku says. "It would be easy to, yes. I know I will be going back to pain, I know the road won't be an easy one, but there is something only I can do. My dear friend has been taken by the spirits of my homeland, and no one else can get there. I must save him if I can." He stops, wondering if beings like these can even care about such things. Back at the altar, Quetzalcoatl and Ixtlilton have stopped chanting. They look sadly at Kiku's body, which now shows no signs of life. "There's nothing more we can do. I'm so sorry. It looks like he didn't make it back."

"But he was right there! He said he was coming! He was right there!" Mint Bunny cries out, then dissolves in tears. Overwhelmed, he shifts to his bunny form and curls up on himself. The god laughs, "You are brave indeed, to talk back to gods. Brave or foolish. How do you even know your friend wants to be 'saved?' Maybe he's enjoying himself there. You had resigned yourself to death not long ago, why change your mind now?"

"Because the witch Yubaba is cruel, and blames Alfred for my neglect of my land's spirits. If my death would free him, I would gladly stay, but I don't think it will. It is not just for my sake that he must not remain there. The fate of a nation, perhaps even my entire world, is at stake." Kiku is near tears again, thinking of the possible consequences of Alfred remaining trapped. "Please, let me pass. I beg you."

Kiku falls to his knees and bows in supplication. Coyote falls to his knees beside Mint Bunny and gathers the small creature into his arms. "I can't believe it either. We were so close. Something must've happened." Coyote throws back his head and howls like his namesake in grief, though he remains human in appearance.

After a few minutes, Opochtli holds out his hand to Coyote and helps him to his feet. Ixtlilton and Patecatl have turned from the altar, tears in their eyes even though they didn't know Kiku. Quetzalcoatl speaks, "We should go, and let the priests tend to his body. I will let them know that he is to be treated with all honor, and given a king's funeral." "Rise, Honda Kiku." Kiku looks up, startled. "Don't look so shocked. Of course we know your name, as we know all who come here. Now, stand up."

Kiku does so, cautiously, fearing a trap of some kind.

"No, there's no trap. You have proven you are worthy to return. There are many trials ahead of you, but always remember that resolve which has served you well here. Go now, with our blessing." A bright light flares up around Kiku, and he vanishes from the underworld. Kiku finds himself back in his body, the wound miraculously healed, with only a faint scar remaining. His heart starts with a jolt, and his eyes fly open. He draws a deep breath and sits up, a bit shakily.

Halfway across the rooftop, Coyote hears the sound. He turns, expecting it to be his imagination, and sees Kiku sitting up on the altar. Surprised, he almost drops Mint Bunny, who lets out a startled "Chu!" As Coyote stands staring, Mint Bunny looks up and sees Kiku. He squirms out of Coyote's arms and flies back to the altar, where he shifts back to human and catches Kiku in a tight hug. "Kiku! Oh, Kiku, you're alive! You're alive!" Mint Bunny breaks down crying again, this time in joy and relief.

The others have noticed that Coyote has stopped, and turn to see what's wrong. At the sight of Kiku sitting up, pale but alive, wrapped in Mint Bunny's arms, they all head back toward him at a run.

Coyote gets there first and just stares at Kiku in disbelief. "How …? You were … you didn't …" Coyote trails off, unable to finish.

"I think what we all want to know is 'what happened?' You were on the way back, I broke the spell thinking you WERE back, but you weren't. You. Were. Dead. No breath, no pulse, cold…normal people don't come back after that point. So how are you alive? Oh, I'm Quetzalcoatl, by the way. I'd still be Tezcatlipoca's slave if not for you and your friends, so I'm glad you're not dead anymore. Thank you."

Kiku stares for a long moment at the young man standing in front of him. This is not what he expected the fearsome Feathered Serpent to look like. The rich voice fits, but otherwise … Quetzalcoatl looks more like a nerd than a god. A handsome nerd, tall and thin, with short black hair and chocolate-brown eyes, but definitely not the imposing figure Kiku had expected to see. "I was … Bunny-kun, please don't hold me so tightly. I can't breathe. You are much stronger than you look." Mint Bunny loosens his embrace slightly, but doesn't let go. Kiku tries again and manages to tell about the strange beings who challenged him, how he passed their test and was sent back.

"That makes sense. Mictlantecutli and Mictecacihuatl don't like to let the dead out of their realm without a very good reason. You were extremely lucky to convince them to let you go. Your friend must be even more important than you know." Quetzalcoatl looks up, at a sky suddenly filling with clouds. A rumble of thunder is heard in the distance. "Looks like rain! Tlaloc must be getting a headstart on getting things back to normal. Let's get down to the feast hall before we get soaked."

Kiku stands, unsteadily, aided by Mint Bunny and Coyote. He starts to take a step, but he feels lightheaded and his legs don't want to support his weight. As he sits back down, Kiku looks at Mint Bunny and sees the blood covering the front of his shirt. "Bunny-kun! You're hurt! Someone…"

Mint Bunny interrupts before Kiku can call for help. "No, I'm not. Kiku … all this ,… It's your blood. Not mine. I'm fine."  
Kiku looks at Mint Bunny again, then down at himself, and at the altar. He goes pale at the amount of blood – paler than he already is. "No wonder I still don't feel right. They sent me back, healed the knife wound, but didn't do anything for the blood loss."

Quetzalcoatl realizes the problem and trots back to Kiku. "Sorry. Here, let me help you. I should've known you wouldn't be able to walk right away." He scoops Kiku up and carries him toward the stairs, Coyote and Mint Bunny following as the first drops of rain start to fall. Ixtlilton and Patecatl have gone ahead and are already partway down the stairs.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pm me if you are interested in adding to the PBB.


	10. Chapter 5 By phoenyxnightbyrd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I, uh, oh damn it! There’s no easy way to say this. The U.S. is falling apart at the seams. The parties seem more interested in fighting with each other than running the country. They’ve already forced one government shutdown because they couldn’t fucking agree on a federal budget! Texas has started talking about seceding from the union …”
> 
> “Oh, God, no! Not that … anything but that.” England breaks in. “I know the kind of trouble that wanker can cause. He’d probably try to take over the whole country given half a chance!” Arthur has dealt with the embodiment of Texas in the past. Obviously, it didn’t go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and Review!! If your interested in seeing the story continue by contributing chapters please pm me.

Chapter By Phoenyxnightbyrd

Back in the human world, the nations have called an emergency meeting, not just the G8, but any who can make it. It has been several months now since Alfred was abducted by Japan’s spirits and Kiku left in search of him. Yao is keeping an eye on Japan, which thankfully has had little trouble. The United States of America, however, is having serious problems without its guiding spirit.

   England calls the meeting to order. “The first thing we need to know is just exactly how bad it’s gotten. Matthew, you’re the closest to the situation. What can you tell us?” Matthew Williams, representative of Canada, is startled to be called on right away. He’s used to being forgotten about, and wonders if this has anything to do with Alfred’s disappearance. If so, he’d gladly go back to invisibility if he just had his brother back. He takes a few deep breaths to settle his nerves, checks his notes, and begins.

   “I, uh, oh damn it! There’s no easy way to say this. The U.S. is falling apart at the seams. The parties seem more interested in fighting with each other than running the country. They’ve already forced one government shutdown because they couldn’t fucking agree on a federal budget! Texas has started talking about seceding from the union …”

   “Oh, God, no! Not that … anything but that.” England breaks in. “I know the kind of trouble that wanker can cause. He’d probably try to take over the whole country given half a chance!” Arthur has dealt with the embodiment of Texas in the past. Obviously, it didn’t go well.

   Matthew continues, “Unfortunately, he’s not the only one. Several other states are having similar discussions. To be completely honest, if we don’t think of something soon, Alfred may not have a nation to come back to. At least, not one he’ll recognize.”

   Several nations start to speak at once. Once Arthur has managed to restore some order, Russia speaks up. “Yao has handled Japan’s needs, da? Can you not do the same for America, Matthew?”

   “I’ve tried, Ivan. God knows, I’ve tried. As soon as I realized there was a serious problem, I started trying to extend my influence. Alaska was easy, but as for the rest … I can only get the northernmost states, and that’s on a good day. I even tried pushing for an oil pipeline through the middle, so there’d be technically Canadian land all the way to the gulf, but all that did was make a lot of people angry. In the end, they didn’t pass the legislation needed to get it built. I’m not used to trying to act tough. It gives me a migraine if I try too hard. I called Mexico to see if she could help with the Southwest, but to say that’s not working is an understatement. Any influence from south of the border is met with extreme resistance. I’ve heard rumors they want to build a wall along the border down there! I really don’t understand humans sometimes.” Matthew shakes his head in bewilderment, wondering (not for the first time) why humans can’t just get along.  Germany has only half been paying attention, but the mention of a wall causes him to burst out, “Mien Gott!! It didn’t work out for me, why would anyone else want to try?” Ludwig then slips back into his brooding.

   “Ve~. Ludwig, what’s wrong? You’ve been in your own world since the meeting started,” Feliciano Vargas says softly. The representative of North Italy has been friends with Ludwig for a long time and can tell something is bothering him. “You keep looking at the door, too. Are you expecting someone?”

   “I’m worried about my bruder. I haven’t seen or heard from him in over a month. I thought he was probably just off with Francis and Antonio, but they’re here and he’s not. It’s not like him to miss an open meeting.”

   The other nations have been loudly discussing various options, the most reasonable of which, so far, seems to be for each nation which had claimed territory in America to reestablish at least partial control. That would include England, France, Spain and …  
   
  “Weren’t you fucking listening to what I said earlier!!! The Southwest doesn’t want anything to do with Mexico, and they’re willing to go to extremes to keep her out!!!” This outburst from the normally soft-spoken Matthew brings an abrupt silence. In the now quiet room, Feliciano’s next comment is plainly heard. “What! Gilbert is missing too?! Ve~”

   This grabs everyone’s attention, and causes an already irritated Arthur to completely lose it. He stalks over to Ludwig and yells, “YOU BLOODY IDIOT! WHEN, EXACTLY, WERE YOU GOING TO TELL US ABOUT THIS? AND HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN GONE?” Arthur takes several deep breaths, trying to get his temper under control.

   “It’s been about six weeks,” Ludwig replies quietly. “He hasn’t been home, replied to texts or answered his cell. I thought … hoped … he was with you two.” The last part is directed to France and Spain. 

   The rest of the nations have gathered around Ludwig as well. Francis and Antonio look especially concerned. “Mon ami, you really should’ve said something. Gilbert is our friend, as well as your brother.”

   “Sí! We could have been helping you look for him or something.”  

  “I was really hoping he’d show up here with you two. Since he didn’t … mein Gott, I hate to even think it …” The normally stoic German is almost in tears. He pulls himself together to continue – to say his deepest fear out loud, “Prussia hasn’t been a true nation for a long time now. I hoped keeping Gilbert with me would keep him safe. But now … now I …” Ludwig trails off, still unable to say it.

   Lovino Vargas has no such qualms. He was never exactly fond of Gilbert, but now he’s pissed! “Are you trying to say you think he’s dead?! If that bastard has died now, with everything else going on, I’ll kill him!”

   “Fratello, be nice. Please. Ludwig is upset enough without comments like that!” Feliciano rarely calls his big brother on his rudeness, but this time feels he must say something. Arthur has gotten his temper under control and now speaks calmly, almost coldly. “I think we have to face facts. If nobody has heard from Gilbert in that long, then he most likely is dead. I would guess that the imbalance caused by Kiku and Alfred being gone would be the reason it happened now. We should probably keep close watch on the ‘micronations’ to be sure none of them vanish as well.” Arthur continues speaking, trying to make sense of a senseless situation. 

   Matthew is barely listening at this point. He’s heard “Gilbert” and “dead” in the same sentence and has gone into shock. He wanders away from the others, wanting to be alone. Then his legs fail him. Matthew sits down hard and it’s sheer luck there’s a chair behind him. “No … no … not now, not like this,” Matthew whispers to himself. He is thinking of the last time he saw Gilbert, realizing that it would’ve been just a week before Gil disappeared. Thinking of …

   “Matthieu? Are you all right?” Francis is the only one who notices Matthew’s sudden collapse. Everyone else is still listening to Arthur or trying to comfort Ludwig. “No, Papa, I’m not. Gil and I …”

   “You were more than just friends, oui? I guessed it long ago, Matthieu. It was plain to see in the way you looked at each other. I am so very sorry this happened. I wish I could offer some hope, but …” Francis breaks off at the bleak look in his son’s eyes.

   “We had a huge fight the last time we were together, Papa. It was so stupid! I let jealousy get the better of me, and I yelled at him, and he at me. Then Gilbert stormed off. I … I … Papa? I didn’t have a chance to tell him I loved him that night, that I was sorry. We were both so angry. What if he died thinking I hated him? What if he was still mad at me when it happened? What if …?” Matthew breaks into tears, unable to continue.

   “It wasn’t your fault, Matthieu, and I am certain that wherever he is now, Gilbert knows you love him, and has forgiven you.” Francis puts his arm around Matthew’s shoulder and holds him close.

   No one is looking at the door, so nobody notices it opening. A figure enters quietly and closes the door behind him. Before he can announce his presence, he notices the somber mood, and decides to see what’s up. He joins the main group unnoticed by anyone.  
   At the main group, Romania has had an idea. “Arthur! Do you think there’s any way you, Norway, and I could summon him back? We’re all here, and it shouldn’t take long to gather the supplies we’ll need.”

   “Necromancy, Vlad? Are you certain that’s wise? We could easily wind up with a far bigger problem than we already have, you know. Besides, we don’t have a body to put him in, and I am NOT going to condone making a golem!” Arthur is appalled, but trying not to show it. Demon summoning is one thing, but messing with the spirits of the dead is something else entirely! Demons are easily controlled with the proper precautions. Simple channeling for communication is also acceptable. But necromancy? Actually bringing the dead back to life? Not so much. Zombies would be the least dangerous of the possible hazards if things went wrong.

   The newcomer is right behind Arthur and taps him on the shoulder. “Sorry I’m late. Vat did I miss? Vat was that about summoning someone? It didn’t work before to get Alfred back, after all.”

   Still disturbed by Vlad’s suggestion, Arthur replies distractedly, “Not Alfred this time, Gilbert. Prussia. Vlad wants to try to call Gilbert back from the dead.” He slowly realizes what he’s just said, and who he said it to. “YOU BLOODY GIT! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!”

   Ludwig looks up and stares for a moment. For a second, he looks like he wants to hit his brother for making him worry, but love wins out and he leaps to his feet, slides across the conference table, and grabs his brother in a bear hug. “Bruder! Mein Gott, it really is you. I thought … we all thought … you were dead. You were gone so long …” 

   “Sorry to make you worry, West. I …” Gilbert is unable to finish, because he’s just been mobbed.    
  Everyone is trying to talk to him at once, and the commotion attracts Francis’s attention. He looks up, wondering what’s happening now, and why Arthur was yelling a moment ago.

   Antonio had stayed with the others when Francis went to check on Matthew. He now works his way free of the group and yells, “He’s alive! Gilbert is here, and he’s alive!”

  Francis turns back to his son. “Matthieu! Matthieu, did you hear that?! Gilbert is alive! He’s here!”  
   Matthew looks up, eyes red from weeping, “Really?” He looks towards the others, but … “I don’t see him.” He wipes the streaks off his glasses, but it doesn’t help much.

   “Yes, really, Matthieu. I don’t think Antonio would lie about something like that. I imagine he’s in the middle of the crowd right now. Probably being half squashed by Ludwig, unless I miss my guess. Go rescue your boyfriend.”

  “What if he doesn’t want to see me? Maybe I should just stay here and pretend I’m still invisible. Or hide under the table, maybe?” Matthew is starting to panic, much like when he first heard of Alfred’s abduction. “What if he was hiding from me, and didn’t tell anyone where he was so they couldn’t tell me?”

   “Matthieu, don’t be silly. Go. I’ll be right behind you, but you need to find out for yourself what happened. And besides, if he doesn’t love you anymore, it is his loss.”

   “But everyone will …”

   “And no one will care, Matthieu. Look at Ludwig and Feli, or Arthur and myself. Think how deeply Kiku must love Alfred to go to such lengths to save him. And think about this; there are far fewer female nations than male. If we held ourselves to human prejudices, many of us would never have a chance. Why were you keeping it such a secret, anyway?”

   Matthew pauses for a moment, then says, “Because it was only a few days after Gilbert and I realized how we felt … that we were in love … that Alfred was taken. It didn’t seem right to say anything after that. At first, I felt like I was a bad person to be so happy when my brother had just disappeared. Now I know better, but …” Matthew stops, realizing that he really does need to talk to Gilbert. “Right! Hiding back here won’t solve anything. This might not be the best place, but at least he’ll have to listen to my apology.”

   As Matthew works his way through the group surrounding Gilbert, he is completely focused on what he is going to say to him. Nothing matters, except the nine words he’s going to say first. “Gilbert, I love you. I’m sorry. Please forgive me.” He’s been repeating them to himself as he walks, determined to do this right. Where Gil has been, why he hasn’t been heard from in six weeks, none of that matters to Matthew at the moment. Only getting Gilbert to forgive him. 

   Before long, Matthew is standing before his lover. Violet eyes meet red, and Matthew’s practiced speech is forgotten in favor of a warm embrace. An embrace interrupted only by having to pry Ludwig loose from his brother, that is. A deep, passionate kiss follows, broken only when the two need to come up for air. Then both start to speak at the same time.

 “Gilbert, I …”

 ” Matthew, I …”

 “You go first.”

 “You go first.”

   They laugh for a moment, then manage to get sorted out. Matthew goes first. “Can you forgive me for being an ass that night?” The question might seem silly after their greeting, but Matthew needs to hear the words. “I know better than to be jealous of Liz, know she’s like a sister to you, but when you said you had to cut our visit short to see her … I lost it. It’s just … I love you so much, and it’d been so long since we could get together. I’m sorry I said those things. Then, today, when I found out that you’d been missing since then and were probably d … d … dead … the only thought I had was that you’d died thinking I hated you. That I hadn’t said that I loved you, or even said goodbye. I thought you probably hated me for that.”

   “Mattie, I never hated you … could never hate you. Of course I forgive you. I should’ve told you sooner, before you made all those plans and reservations. I was an ass too, you know. I said things I shouldn’t have, things that (I thought later) you probably hated me for. I should be the one begging forgiveness, and not just from you. I owe everyone an explanation for where I’ve been and what I’ve been doing.

   “It’s kind of a long story, but you know what? I’ll just be awesome and give you the short version. You can ask me for details later. West, you know how when I was at your place you thought I had the flu? I could tell it was more than that. I needed to go home … I know what you’re thinking, West. That I was already home. But I don’t mean your home, I mean mine. Prussia. I felt like I had to go there, or at least to where it used to be, so I did. Ja, maybe I should’ve left a note when I left, but I didn’t want you coming after me. Anyway, I rented a car and just went. I visited Old Fritz’s grave in Potsdam, the old home of the Teutonic Knights in Königsberg, and several other places I’d loved. I truly expected each day to be my last, so … 

   “Matthew! Don’t look at me like that! You, too, West … everyone! You all know Prussia hasn’t been a true nation since 1947. A lot of humans don’t even remember it existed, so the only thing keeping me here is all of you. I was already healing more slowly than I should, more like a human than a nation. Now, I don’t know how to describe it so you can understand how I’m feeling. It’s like I’m losing my connection to this world. 

   “Ok, I’ll finish up. I didn’t want anyone around me when the end came, in case it was messy or painful. I’d rather be remembered as awesome, after all. I’d had my cell turned off, but a week ago, decided to have one last look at my messages. That’s when I found out about this meeting and how bad America’s problems had really gotten. Then an idea struck me, an awesome one! Maybe I could solve two problems at once. I’m not a real nation anymore, but I don’t really want to die. America doesn’t have it’s spirit anymore, and is falling apart without him. So here it is … what if I become America until Alfred gets back?” Gilbert sits down between Ludwig and Matthew, apparently worn out from his speech. 

   Arthur stares at Gilbert. “That’s just crazy enough to work. We should be able to work out some kind of spell for transferring power. Vlad, Lukas, help me out with this.” The magic trio go off to brainstorm. As far as they know, a spell like this has never been tried before. 

   Francis and Antonio join the little group after getting everyone else to back off. As Gilbert’s best friends they feel they should be a part of it. Francis looks closely at Gilbert, noticing the grayish tinge to his already pale skin for the first time. “Mon ami, you look terrible. Is there truly nothing else to be done?”

   “He’s right, bruder … damn it! How long …? If they can’t find a way?” Ludwig stops, unsure he wants an answer.  
   “West … everyone … do you really want to know? I already said how I expected each day to be my last. Now …” Gilbert pauses, giving the others a chance to stop him.

   “Gil, I think we need to know. I’m sure those three will come up with something, but just in case … I … we … need to be prepared.” Matthew is fighting back tears at the thought that he still might lose his lover, but knows he needs to hear the truth.

   “Alright, then. I’m pretty sure this is it. If whatever they decide on can’t be done tonight … it’ll be too late. I probably won’t see tomorrow.”

   Before the others can react to this news, Arthur returns. “We’ve got a plan! Vlad and Lukas are getting set up in the park. We need to be outside for this, because you, Gilbert, need to make a pact with America’s spirits. If they accept you, you will become America.” “I didn’t even realize America had spirits, but it makes sense. Well, whatever it takes, I’ll do it. Anything short of sacrificing Gilbird, that is.” At the sound of his name, the small yellow bird that has been sleeping unnoticed on Gilbert’s head stirs a bit, but goes back to sleep. Gilbert starts to stand up, but his legs won’t hold him. “Scheisse. A little help, please. Danke.” Ludwig and Matthew move to assist him, and with their help Gilbert manages to walk outside. 

   The sun has just set and the stars are coming out. A thin crescent moon hangs low in the western sky. Arthur leads the way to the nearby park, where Vlad and Lukas have set up a ring of candles around a large oak tree. An opening has been left on the east side. Arthur briskly begins explaining what’s going to happen now. “Gilbert, you need to stand …” He takes a closer look at Gilbert and quickly amends that. “… well, sit, I guess, on the north side of the tree. Then we’ll close the circle and summon the spirits. It’ll be up to you to convince them to accept you. Good luck!”

   Matthew and Ludwig help Gilbert to the center of the circle and get him seated with his back against the tree trunk. They wish him luck as well, and leave the circle. Then they find a spot to sit where they can watch without being in the way.

   Vlad sets the final candle in place and, moving clockwise, lights each one. He then joins Arthur and Lukas on the north side of the circle, all three of them facing Gilbert across the ring of candlelight. Arthur begins a strange chant, which is picked up by Vlad and Lukas. As they continue the incantation, the area inside the circle begins to fill with mist, which glows with a pale blue light. Soon Gilbert is completely hidden in this mystic haze.

  Inside the circle, Gilbert watches the glowing mist rise up around him. Suddenly, he realizes that he isn’t alone. Several animals have appeared from the fog: a bear, raven, deer, white buffalo, and coyote … or, rather, as he shifts to human shape, Coyote. “Greetings, spirit of a nation that is no more. I am Coyote.”

   “Hello, Coyote. I am Gilbert Bielschmidt, formerly of Prussia. If you will have me, I wish to act as America’s spirit until its true one can return. Alfred was taken by the spirits of another nation, and …”

   Coyote interrupts. “And we are already aware of this. I met another of your kind, not so long ago, who was searching for him. Kiku has not found him yet, I see. What reason do you have for wishing to take Alfred’s place? Are your motives pure or selfish?” Gilbert answers carefully, “A bit of both, to be honest. America is in bad shape with Alfred gone, so something needs to be done, and I want to help. If nothing changes, Alfred won’t have a nation to come back to. I know what it feels like to be a spirit without a nation. I don’t want him to experience that pain.  
   
   “The selfish part is, I’m dying. Prussia has been gone too long and not even the love of friends and family can keep me here. If you won’t accept me as a replacement … I won’t last the night. I don’t want to die. I won’t beg though. Talk it over with your friends if you have to, just don’t take too long to choose. If your answer is no, I’d like to have a little time to spend with the others before the end. And if the answer is yes, I promise that when Alfred returns I will let him have his place back … no matter what that means for me.”

   Coyote looks to the other spirits who came with him. They all nod approval. “You’re a wise man, Gilbert Bielschmidt. You told the whole truth, when many others would’ve tried to make themselves look good. You’ll do a fine job as America. You might want to move your pet, though. If he gets startled it could cause problems. Oh yeah, one more thing, this is going to hurt. You’re going to be receiving a lot of power all at once and you’re not used to it.”

   Gilbert reaches up and carefully lifts Gilbird off his head, moving him to a more secure perch on his shoulder.

   Coyote’s companions also take human form, and join him by in front of Gilbert. They help him to his feet and to take a few steps forward. The spirits then join hands in a circle around him, and begin a chant of their own. A brighter glow surrounds Gilbert, who feels waves of energy surging through him. Then the pain hits, searing through his nerves like fire. He falls to his knees from the agony, and feels consciousness slipping away. Just before he passes out he thinks he hears Coyote say “Hope you like the new look,” and laugh. Then everything goes dark.  
 To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and Review!! If your interested in seeing the story continue by contributing chapters please pm me.


	11. Chapter 5 Part 2 By phoenyxnightbyrd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once in front of the mirror, Gilbert understands the stares. The most obvious change is to his clothing. His former outfit has been replaced by faded blue jeans, a T-shirt with U.S.A. emblazoned across the front in red, white, and blue letters, cowboy boots, and a white denim cropped jacket with an American flag patch on the right sleeve, the number “50” in gold on the back, and the one thing that remains of Gilbert’s original attire – his iron cross, which he had worn on a cord around his neck – affixed just above his left pocket. He carefully lowers his hand from his right eye, and is close enough to the mirror to see that it is now a brilliant blue, while his left eye is still its usual red. His hair is still white and a bit shaggy, but one piece now sticks up in the front, much like Alfred’s did. He even looks like he’s gotten younger.
> 
> “No wonder West was getting upset. I almost look more like your brother than his! And look at Gilbird! He got changed too!” The tiny yellow bird is now the world’s smallest bald eagle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pm me, Irascendedlolkitten if you are interested in contributing to Ameripan PBB: Spirited Away. Also if your reading and enjoy then please review and comment on one of the many platforms this fic is posted!!

"Gilbert! Gilbert, wake up!"

“Come on, bruder!”

“Alright, you arse, wake up. You don’t get to die after all that.”

Worried voices (and one irritated one) penetrate the blackness, and Gilbert blinks and starts to sit up, then stops to move Gilbird off his face. Once the little bird is safely on his shoulder, Gilbert finishes sitting up. He blinks again, trying to get his eyes to focus. “Matthew? West?” He pauses, then, “Arthur? What … did it really work? I feel strange. More alive than I’ve felt in years, but … damn it! Why is everything blurry? I’ve never had trouble with my eyes before.”

“That could just be temporary. You’ve just been through some serious magic after all. Some changes are to be expected, though. Let’s get inside so we can see what’s different, besides your clothes.” Arthur is trying to sound like he anticipated this. 

“I wonder if that’s what Coyote meant by ‘hope you like the new look’? That’s what he said just before I passed out.” Gilbert gets to his feet easily, all weakness gone.   
They return to the conference room, where they are greeted by cheers, followed by confused stares. Francis is the first to approach the group. “Mon ami? Gilbert, is that really you? You look …”

“Of course it’s me! Who else would it be? I didn’t change that much, did I?” Gilbert is puzzled by Francis’s reaction, until he realizes Ludwig and Matthew are staring at him in much the same way. He can’t see well, but he can feel their eyes on him. “What? How bad can it be, aside from the fact I still can’t see clearly.” 

Matthew has moved to stand in front of Gilbert and is staring at his eyes. Suddenly, he speaks up, “Gil! Try covering your right eye and see if that helps. I know it sounds weird, but just do it, ok?” 

Gilbert does so, and his vision instantly clears. “That’s better, but why would it make such a difference? And why is everyone looking at me funny?” 

“Because, bruder, you don’t quite look like yourself now. You don’t sound like yourself either, in case you haven’t noticed.” Ludwig almost yells the last part.

“West, calm down! I …” Gilbert finally does notice what the others already had. His accent is gone. In fact, he sounds a lot like Alfred. “I guess I really am America now. So, what else is different?” 

Matthew takes Gilbert’s free hand and starts leading him off. “I think there was a full-length mirror in the restroom. You really need to see the changes for yourself.” 

Once in front of the mirror, Gilbert understands the stares. The most obvious change is to his clothing. His former outfit has been replaced by faded blue jeans, a T-shirt with U.S.A. emblazoned across the front in red, white, and blue letters, cowboy boots, and a white denim cropped jacket with an American flag patch on the right sleeve, the number “50” in gold on the back, and the one thing that remains of Gilbert’s original attire – his iron cross, which he had worn on a cord around his neck – affixed just above his left pocket. He carefully lowers his hand from his right eye, and is close enough to the mirror to see that it is now a brilliant blue, while his left eye is still its usual red. His hair is still white and a bit shaggy, but one piece now sticks up in the front, much like Alfred’s did. He even looks like he’s gotten younger.

“No wonder West was getting upset. I almost look more like your brother than his! And look at Gilbird! He got changed too!” The tiny yellow bird is now the world’s smallest bald eagle! 

“How cute!” Matthew pauses, guessing that probably wasn’t what Gilbert wanted to hear. “You mentioned Coyote? He’s a trickster god … he probably thought it was a fine joke to do that, making him match your new nationality.”

“He must’ve thought messing with my eyes was a joke too, then, but this is giving me a headache. You don’t think this could really be Alfred’s eye, do you? Wait a minute! You know Coyote? Would he do something like that?”

“I’ve never met him in person, but he is one of the better known spirit animal gods.” Matthew decides to avoid Gilbert’s question about his eye, because he could be right and that would just be too weird to think about. “Here, try my glasses. Just let me pop the left lens out, since that eye seems to still be normal.” Matthew does so, and hands Gilbert his glasses. “Better?”  
Gilbert puts on the glasses, and can now see well with both eyes. “Much better, but how did you know they’d work for me? And will you be alright without them?”

“Alfred and I have the same prescription, so I figured yours would be the same too. I’ll be fine as soon as I can get the spare pair from my room. We better get back out there before they start to wonder what we’re up to in here though.” 

“Would you like to be up to something?” Gilbert asks naughtily, stealing a quick kiss. He pulls back though, as an uncomfortable thought hits him. If he’s America now, then Canada would be … “Damn it! You’re right. They’re probably going to come check on us soon. Let’s go!”

Matthew is puzzled by Gilbert’s abrupt change of mood, but lets himself be led out of the bathroom anyway. Before they go far though, Gilbert is helping him to a chair. “Gil? Is something wrong? Why did you pull away from me in there? I was just joking when I said we should go.”

Gilbert has thought of something else though, and says quickly, “We can talk about that later, Mattie. In private. I realized something just now. I got all the power of America, but none of the knowledge on how to handle a democracy. Prussia was a monarchy for most of its existence, after all. I understand working with royalty, not politicians.”

“I’ll help you figure it out. It’s not going to be easy, though.” Matthew pauses, thinking, “I wonder how the president is going to react when he meets you. We never told him what happened.”

“Well, you’ll be coming with me, of course … wait! Nobody told him, and he hasn’t asked about Alfred at all? After all this time? It’s been months now! Hasn’t anyone in the United States government started wondering where Alfred is?!”

Matthew looks up at Gilbert, startled. “I never even thought about that! Nobody’s contacted me about him, and Arthur hasn’t mentioned anything either. You’d think they would’ve called one of us by now!” Then an odd look come over Matthew’s face as he remembers something. 

“Fuck! I think I know what’s going on, and if I’m right … We need to tell the others right away!” He leaps to his feet, starts towards the other side of the room, and nearly trips over a chair. 

“Wait, Matthew!” Gilbert quickly steadies Matthew, then takes his hand and leads him to the others. Matthew can’t see worth two cents without his glasses, but Gilbert needs them more right now.

Across the room, Arthur has been trying to explain the changes in Gilbert. It’s not easy, however, and Ludwig is asking awkward questions with no easy answers. “I don’t have an answer for that, Ludwig! You and Gilbert will have to figure that out for yourselves … ah, good! They’re back. Gilbert, Ludwig wants to know …”

“No time!” Matthew interrupts. “If I’m right, the situation in Washington is worse than we thought! Arthur, has anyone asked you anything about Alfred? Anything at all about where he is?”

“No, but … bloody hell! We didn’t think it would take this long to get him back, but they should be wondering by now. Should’ve been asking months ago, really. So what are you thinking?”  
“Allen. It has to be him. It would explain so much, even why I couldn’t extend my influence very far. If he’s disguised himself as Alfred …”

“BLOODY FUCKING HELL!!! I’d better call the president and find out if he’s seen “Alfred” recently. Gilbert, if Matthew is right, you’re going to have a fight on your hands.” Arthur walks off to make that call, hoping that Matthew is wrong about this.

“Bring it on!” Gilbert likes the sound of that better than trying play politics. But he does have a question, “Uh, who’s Allen? And why is he such a problem? I’ve never heard of him before.”  
Matthew thinks carefully, trying to find an easy explanation, “Allen is … well, this may sound like a cliche, but he’s Alfred’s evil twin. He usually dyes his hair dark brown or red, but if he let it go back to blond it’d be hard to tell them apart. The only difference would be Allen’s red eyes, and he could hide those with colored contacts.”

“Red eyes? Like mine?”

“No, Gilbert. His are much darker red, and kinda creepy looking. Not at all like yours. Yours are … is … are cute. I love your eyes. I …” Matthew stops talking, realizing two things. First, that this really isn’t the time or place for flirting; and second, that he’s digging himself deeper and deeper into a hole by trying.

Arthur returns, visibly upset. “Not only is Allen there, he’s got them completely fooled. Why didn’t I think that this was a possibility when we decided to keep Alfred’s abduction a secret?”  
Ivan breaks into the conversation, “Perhaps it was because we try not to think of them too much, da? As long as they behave, is no problem. Besides, you were more worried that the president would declare war on Japan if he knew what happened, if I recall.”

“Right.” Arthur says under his breath. Then louder, “Alright, everyone! Matthew is right about this, so we do have a far bigger problem than we thought. However, it’s been a very long day so I think we should all get some rest and start making plans tomorrow. Yes, the situation is bad, but rushing into a confrontation without planning could easily make things worse.”

Romano asks, “So, just how busted are we? If the president tells Allen we were asking about Alfred he’ll know we’re on to him.”

“It should be ok. Once he said that Alfred had just left, I told him I was planning a surprise for Alfred’s birthday and not to say anything. That I wanted to be sure he could keep Alfred busy so he wouldn’t find out.”

“Sneaky! I like it!” Ivan slaps Arthur on the back, staggering him. “That gives us what? A bit over a month to come up with an idea?” 

Yao speaks up, “I’d better make some calls myself, aru. Japan may not be as well off as it seems. If Allen is making a move, Kyo could be as well. At least he’s more subtle, and shouldn’t make as big a mess of things there.”

“Ve~ unless Lutz and Luciano decide to help him. They’re almost as crazy as Allen. Especially Luciano … he might even be worse!” Feliciano shudders, thinking of his dark twin’s love of knives.

“Didn’t Kiku say he was going to tell his boss what happened before he left? He’s far too polite to have just left without letting someone know,” Matthew says. “Of course, it’s been long enough now that anything is possible.”

“Enough! Get some rest, and we can continue this discussion in the morning. Yao can make his calls, and tell us what he finds out then.” With those words from Arthur, the meeting finally comes to an end – officially, at least. Several nations head back to their hotel rooms, but Ludwig catches Gilbert and Matthew before they can leave.

“Bruder … Gilbert … we need to talk. Now. Sit down, because this could take a while.” Ludwig sounds uneasy, almost as if he were talking to a stranger. He continues, “Gilbert, this … today started out as the worst day of my life. When you didn’t show up here with Francis and Antonio, laughing about the fun you’d had with them – I’d been concerned because I hadn’t heard from you, but only a little – then I really started to worry. I still couldn’t admit to myself that you were probably gone, no … dead … but when Arthur said it, I believed him. I didn’t pay attention to anything after that. All I knew was that my big bruder was gone, without even a goodbye. The next thing I really heard was Arthur yelling at you, and you were back and alive and … I was so happy and yet so angry all at once.”

Gilbert breaks in, “I could tell, West. I thought you were going to punch me when you came over the table like that. It’s a good thing you didn’t though … I probably wouldn’t have gotten back up.”

“I’m not done! It didn’t really surprise me about you and Matthew, believe it or not. You two aren’t that good at acting. That doesn’t matter right now, though. What does is what you said next: that you really were dying, that you’d planned to just … just vanish! When you said that, I got pissed off all over again. It felt like you didn’t care enough to let me be there for you. Then you told us your plan, and Arthur, Vlad, and Lukas put it into action, and now … I still feel like I’ve lost my bruder. You’re alive, right in front of me, but you’re not Prussia anymore. That’s what I was asking Arthur about when you came back from the restroom. Are you still my bruder? Or are you Matthew’s bruder now? You look younger now – younger than I do, your hair is different, and that eye … it looks exactly like Alfred’s, and apparently has the same problems. You don’t even sound the same. So tell me, which is it? Are you my bruder or his?”

Gilbert is shaken by Ludwig’s speech, with it’s echoes of his earlier thoughts. Is he West’s brother, or Matthew’s? Or both, somehow? He knows he has to figure it out, though.   
Matthew has been listening to Ludwig’s questions, and thinks he has an answer. “He’s still your brother, Ludwig. He has to be, because what I feel for Gilbert is far from brotherly. Nothing has changed there.” He turns to Gilbert and continues, “Gil, is this what was bothering you earlier? Did you start thinking I might be your brother?”

“Well, actually, yes. I did. I don’t feel like your brother, but … well … you’re Canada, and I’m America now. So …”

“So, nothing! What’s your name? Has it changed? If it hasn’t, then you’re not my brother. So tell us … What. Is. Your. Name?”

“My name is …” he pauses, searching his soul for the answer, “… Gilbert Beilschmidt. It’s still the same.” Gilbert breathes a sigh of relief. For a moment he’d been afraid that he’d look inside himself and find that he’d become Gilbert Jones. Or maybe not even be Gilbert anymore, but George or John or something. But his name hasn’t changed at all. He’s changed nationality without changing who he is.

Ludwig looks stunned. He’d been so stressed out, and the answer was so simple. “You’re still you, then, bruder. Gott sei Dank! I haven’t lost you.” 

“That’s right, West! We’re still brothers, no matter what. You know, I didn’t even think about stuff like this when I got this idea. I got confused about it myself, earlier.” Gilbert turns to Matthew and asks, “How did you think of that? I mean, it makes sense, now, but …”

“Simple! People become Americans every day, through naturalization. It doesn’t make them not be related to family who still live overseas. And it doesn’t make unrelated people into family. I figured you were still you, and if your name was the same, that’d be the proof we all needed.” Matthew yawns suddenly, the stress of the day finally catching up with him. “Now that that’s straightened out we can get some rest.”

The three nations return to their rooms, Gilbert going with Matthew, to get a good nights sleep. They know the next day, and probably many more to come, will be filled with planning how to deal with the new crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pm me, Irascendedlolkitten if you are interested in contributing to Ameripan PBB: Spirited Away. Also if your reading and enjoy then please review and comment on one of the many platforms this fic is posted!!


	12. Chapter 6 By Daughter of the Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A painful pierce brought the blond man down.
> 
> Hoshi felt that the screams coming out of the blonde’s mouth and tears falling down his face was for the carnage and destruction all around instead of the blade of the katana embedded into his back, shoving him to the ground, keeping him there, letting him watch as everything just . . . sunk.
> 
> Then . . .
> 
> Oh God!
> 
> The man before Hoshi smirked, seeing the horror of recognition flicker across his wide blue eyes. “I am Dai Nippon Teikoku,” he informed as if to recall a memory and recall he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your interested in contributing to the PBB please pm me.

Black Pearls in a Harbor By Daughter of the Revolution

 

He would have stayed in this perpetual state. It was comfortable, but it was easy to feel the seams of unconsciousness unraveling the more a bodily ache ebbed its way into the realm. Little by little the dream and comfort faded until eyes would snap open and reality set in.

Hoshi woke with a start. He felt he wanted to scream, after all the last he remembered was raging fires licking and biting into his skin. Quickly he looked down only to see cleaned bandages wrapped around his being. More so he noticed his change in attire. It was much nicer than what that old hag—Yubaba—gave him to wear. The silk designs on this particular set of clothing was so intricate that Hoshi about lost himself in its mesmerizing pattern.

His sense of awareness came secondly to his consciousness. It wasn’t long before he was alerted to another presence in the room.

Hoshi didn’t bother taking in his surroundings then. All he focused his hard blue eyes on was the one sitting across from him, seating quietly at the other end of the room. It was a man, and he seemed occupied with—drawing something?

Hoshi could make out the swipes and taps of the brush he held, but as to what this mystery man was drawing was beyond the blond, not that it was of any importance. When Hoshi made to speak up and ask who this stranger was the sketchpad fell down onto the man’s lap and revealed his appearance to the unbeknownst nation.

Hoshi’s eyes widened in recognition. It was him! The man he couldn’t remember and . . . wait . . . no . . . Hoshi was certain of the familiarity rushing through his being, but he was confused by the conflict inside him. The man in his memories Hoshi wished to run to and embrace, while this man before him he did not. Why? Weren’t they the same being? Or were they?

There was a smile on those thin lips, a smile Hoshi couldn’t see the man from his memories smiling. Odd.

“You are finally awake and functioning into reality.” A snicker left those smirking lips while pointed shoulders rolled. “Well, as much a reality as one can make of this place.”

“Who are you?” Hoshi finally managed to inquire. He coughed at the sound of his voice and even more so at the feel of his throat. It felt raw. Just how long had he been out?

An uncharacteristic frown appeared on the Asian’s face, the upset of no recollection obvious. But then he scooted the sketchpad out of his lap and leaned forward, resting his chin on his fist and examining Hoshi from across the room like some magnificent and curious statue.

“I had not believed the rumors floating around,” he said in a humming voice. His scarlet eyes keeping Hoshi still underneath their gaze. “But I went investigating anyways. How that old wench managed to trick you into being her servant is beyond me, but in light of the situation it is all very . . . humorous.” A smile that shook with a muffled chuckle appeared on the Asian’s face.

Hoshi didn’t give a damn for the verbal deduction of the man’s investigation. He asked him a question and that certainly was no answer.

“Who the hell are you and why do you look like . . .” Hoshi paused. He was certain he was about to spout a name as if it had been on the tip of his tongue. The feeling lingered but his voice uttered no title. He was frustratingly confused and shook his head to try to get his stupid brain to work properly for once. Why? Dammit why couldn’t he remember something as simple as a goddamn name?!

“Look like . . .? You mean you don’t remember me, anata?” The man stood. His dark hair swishing over his eyes while he strode over to Hoshi. The blond wasn’t sure if he should remain still or retreat because his body subconsciously scooted back in the bed he was laying on, but the sheets wrapped around his legs prevented much movement.

The man was to Hoshi in a moment, his face too close to his, and those eyes . . . Hoshi didn’t like them. They weren’t the same deep brown he remembered loving to get lost in. No, these scarlet irises held malice, conquest, greed, and lust. They just . . . weren’t the same.

Hoshi was startled when one white gloved hand reached up and pulled the sleeve of the light kimono he was adorned it. It slipped down his shoulder and bunched at his elbow. The cool air in the room touched the tight bandages wrapped around him and alerted Hoshi to more even wrapped around his chest. The wonder of the tended wrap was left aside though when this man let his gloved fingers glide back up his arm and then over his shoulder before touching something that made Hoshi hiss.

Whatever he pressed on didn’t really hurt per say, but when combined with such a harsh press it got uncomfortable. Hoshi tried to pull away, but when he pulled away from the touch on his back the closer he’d come to the man leaning over him in front.

“You are to tell me you don’t remember this?” The man’s tone lowered and that smirk displayed on his lips urked Hoshi enough to want to lash out, but all at once he didn’t because this man looked like . . . like . . .

All train of thought was lost when the pressing hand flattened against the long scar rising up near his shoulder blade. Hoshi couldn’t see it, but he could feel it, and with this man’s touch visions popped in front of his sight like far off memories . . . or perhaps nightmares.

Smoke filled the air.

It was so loud one couldn’t hear a thing.

Everyone was screaming . . . Hoshi was screaming.

No, not Hoshi. He looked like Hoshi, but . . .

There he was. It was this Asian man. He appeared out of the black smoke that surrounded Hoshi—or Hoshi’s lookalike.

A painful pierce brought the blond man down.

Hoshi felt that the screams coming out of the blonde’s mouth and tears falling down his face was for the carnage and destruction all around instead of the blade of the katana embedded into his back, shoving him to the ground, keeping him there, letting him watch as everything just . . . sunk.

Then . . .

Oh God!

The man before Hoshi smirked, seeing the horror of recognition flicker across his wide blue eyes. “I am Dai Nippon Teikoku,” he informed as if to recall a memory and recall he did.

Hoshi shook his head and darted out of the bed, trying to get away from the dark images inside his head. It was horrible, what had happened. Furiously he rubbed his arms, rubbed his legs, ignoring the still aching joints that needed peace to heal. He couldn’t stop himself though, he could feel . . . hands all over him, just like at the harbor . . . just like when he was held down and . . .

“Hmmm, Yubaba-san did do a number on you,” the Asian remarked, silently observing Hoshi’s reactions. He seemed delighted in the response he had gotten from the younger and paid no mind to any offense he likely caused. “How fascinating.”

While Hoshi remained trembling, trying to rub off the feel of gloved and violent hands on his body the visions in his head kept replaying, and the sting in his back worsened. When a grasp took hold of him and held him still he jerked and turned to see the man who had frightened him—well, in the dream. He was conflicted right now because as in reality this man has yet to cause him any harm.

“Anata, do no worry, I am here,” the Asian cooed. He wrapped his arms around Hoshi and held him tightly. “Everything before, it was all a nightmare. You’re safe here with me. You’re home, anata.”

Home?

Hoshi definitely remembered the bathhouse. He could have sworn he was weaseled into serving the old lady. How could this place possibly be his home? Just where exactly was he?

“I don’t know you,” Hoshi insisted, now trying to pry himself out of the man’s arms. “I mean I saw you in . . .” Just the thought of those horrifying images nearly made Hoshi remember the entire experience. He shivered and decided to think on the old hag and what she had told him to do. After the kitsune fight and the flames he . . . he . . . “No, I have to return to Yubaba.”

At the mention of the spirit’s name the man frowned. He pulled his arms away and narrowed his eyes at Hoshi as if he were at fault. What did he do?

“She does not command you anymore,” the man said, shaking his finger. “I am the reigning sovereign and so you answer to me.”

Hoshi narrowed his eyes. He never liked being told what to do.

“So you’re putting yourself as my new master now, is that it? Look, bud, I already have her to deal with and I don’t need another nagger.” Hoshi rubbed at his arms, they were beginning to feel better. He had always been a quick healer—at least if he remembered that far back into his youth.

The Asian chuckled. “No, not your master.” When he reached out Hoshi about flinched away when his gloved hand settled on his cheek. He probably would have if the man hadn’t spoke again. “But as your spouse.”

Spouse? Like married? Like partners for life? Like husband and wife—or, er, husband and husband? Despite Hoshi’s lack of most of his memory he was certain he’d remember something as significant like a marriage in his life—plus, who would have nightmares about their so-called “husband?”

The rapid eye-blink from the taller made the Asian chuckle. He pressed close again, placing his hand on Hoshi’s hip and pulling him to his side. His red gaze held Hoshi’s blue and now it was hard to look away.

Hoshi frowned still. “I’m not some bird to be cooped up.”

The Asian man smiled. “Hai, I am well aware of your need to stretch your wings. Don’t you remember; we were going to expand our house?”

“Expand?” Just how much had Hoshi forgotten? This was plain ridiculous.

The Asian took both of Hoshi’s hands and smiled pleasantly. This was nice, that smile was nice. Reminded Hoshi of him . . . of this man, standing before him . . . no, not this man . . . or was it?

“All for you, anata,” the man said in assurance.

“There he is. I was wandering where he’d run off to.”

Hoshi watched the man before him sigh, that nice smile gone in a moment when he turned and looked toward the black bird on the windowsill. He sneered at it and promptly stood before Hoshi as if to shield him from the bird’s line of vision.

Hoshi looked around the man and noticed a transparent image of Yubaba appear out of the bird. He frowned along with the other at the sight of the old hag. Clearly her presence, whether bodily or not, was not desired.

She looked toward Hoshi with an annoyed sigh before noticing who he was with. Immediately her eyes widened.

“Kyo-sama, why have you my servant?” she questioned.

Kyo-sama? Yeah, yeah, that was the name of the man Hoshi always seemed to forget. No, no, wait, it wasn’t. Kyo—Ky—Ki—Ah! Hoshi just couldn’t think properly.

“Keeping his presence from me here is unforgivable, Yubaba-san,” Kyo said, looking at the form of the woman.

“For good reasons,” Yubaba assured. “You know what the spirits think of him.”

“It matters not,” Kyo explained. He held out his hand and motioned Yubaba closer. “Now, hand over his contract and transfer his services to me.”

Yubaba seemed to pout. Hoshi had never seen her like this. He had figured this Kyo to be another spirit, maybe he was, but he certainly seemed to have some authority over her.

“I cannot, Kyo-sama,” Yubaba explained, crisscrossing her fingers together. “The contract belongs to me. This is all for a good cause of course. We all just want to see Nihon-sama again and he’s the perfect bait.”

“Bait?” Hoshi complained. Just what was everyone at in this weird place? He wanted to go home right now . . . wherever home was.

Yubaba turned to Hoshi and swished her finger. Immediately he found his lips zipped shut . . . again. Instead of struggling to find voice the tall blond male crossed his arms and sighed in resentment to himself.

“I’m certain you were annoyed of his useless jabber just as much as us, Kyo-sama.” Hoshi rolled his eyes at the way the old witch tried to sweet talk her way with this man—spirit—whatever he was really.

Kyo glanced back at Hoshi, watching his lips pulled taut together. He smirked before turning back to Yubaba and crossing his arms. “Actually, I prefer his mouth open. It’s much more useful that way.”

Yubaba seemed unnerved by the statement and quickly floated toward the unmoving Kyo. “Ah, eh, but I cannot release him until his duty is fulfilled. Right now he’s on errands for me and you know how much I need an errand boy.”

“There are plenty of other to choose from,” Kyo noted. “Why not waste your magic on that river spirit you had been eying earlier? I want this one.”

Yubaba sighed, twirling around to control her temper before turning back around with a wide grin to please. “Please, Kyo-sama. I wish to cause you no trouble. Forgive me if my servant interrupted your meditation. I can assure he will trouble you no more if you just hand him over.”

Kyo continued to remain defiant.

Yubaba’s temper was getting the better of her and showing before the sovereign person. “Fine! How about after his contract expires? You can have him then.”

“And when is that, Yubaba-san?” Kyo wasn’t an imbecile. He knew that Yubaba was a trickster and that her contracts could last lifetimes.

“After his tasks that is,” Yubaba assured. Her face then contorted at her incompetent servant. “Dorobō, did you get the jewel as I asked? You’ve been gone long enough to get the job done.”

Hoshi frowned at the name everyone’s been calling him. Why did they call him a thief? What the hell did he steal?

“You mean this one, Yubaba-san?” Hoshi’s eyes widened with remembrance of the large gem held in that white gloved hand, as well as Yubaba’s.

“Kyo-sama, you do not plan on keeping that do you? It is useless to you,” Yubaba tried to coax.

Kyo smiled to himself, gripping the jewel tighter in his fist and shielding it from the old woman’s sight. “No, I can think of a single use for it.” He turned to take a glance toward Hoshi before returning his eyes back to address Yubaba’s familiar. “If you want this gem then you must command your servant to offer a gift to me.”

“The fool has nothing to give,” Yubaba grumbled. “But I have many things I can give you if you’d just—”

“A kiss.”

“Eh?” Yubaba wasn’t sure if she had heard right—Hoshi as well.

Kyo unclenched his fist to reveal the gem to tease the old woman. “If you want this then Hoshi here must grace me with a single kiss. It is not too high of a price I should think.”

Yubaba looked hesitant while Hoshi looked indifferent. He didn’t understand what the big deal was. A quick peck and he had the gem, then he could leave and finish his remaining duties to be free. He wasn’t sure if he liked Kyo’s presence, despite all of the things he’s told to him.

Finally the witch sighed. He nodded her head and whisked away the spell to keep Hoshi quiet. “Do as he wishes, Hoshi. We don’t have all day.”

Hoshi nodded and strode over to the man who had turned to him and looked expectant. Hoshi was a confidant man, that much he could remember. He strutted up to the Asian and made ready to do the deed and be done with it, but just as he stooped he froze. What was so hard with leaning down and placing a quick peck on the man’s lips?

Hoshi didn’t know if it was this man’s aura, the way he stared at him, the way Yubaba looked on intently, but he froze and could not command his body to move further. But that seemed to suit Kyo just fine. The man simply reached up and cupped the back of his neck, pressing him down onto his mouth.

Hoshi’s eyes widened. He hadn’t expected Kyo to take any action, but he held him still, pressing his lips against his own and when he began to nibble on the folds Hoshi gasped. That made way for one finely skilled tongue that elicited a moan out of Hoshi’s throat.

The wet hot muscle swiped just behind Hoshi’s teeth and then pressed against his own tongue. Hoshi wouldn’t have participated because this was just supposed to be a simple kiss but for some reason his tongue acted on its own accord, moving and meeting Kyo’s almost shyly, hesitantly.

The skill in this man enticed Hoshi’s tongue to follow and slip into the Asian’s mouth. The taller nearly yelped when teeth sunk into his tongue, it wasn’t hard, just enough to keep the muscle still for Kyo to suckle and turn Hoshi into a groaning, moaning mess.

The Westerner hadn’t even noticed Kyo close to gap of air between their bodies. He hadn’t even come to recall the feel gloved hands rubbing up his back, one tracing around the nightmare scar before dipping into his kimono and rubbing down and down until . . .

Kyo pulled away. With a swipe of his tongue he broke the string of saliva connecting their mouths. “There is the gem as promised,” he said after placing into a pouch near Hoshi’s waist.

Hoshi’s face felt hot, but strangely it didn’t bother him. What did was that he wanted Kyo to turn back to him and kiss his breath away again. Hot damn he wanted more of that.

“I will not keep you on your word, Yubaba-san,” Kyo spoke up, much to the old witch’s dismay. She made to open her mouth to rebuttal but Kyo spoke up again. “So I will monitor the errands you send him on. If opportunity presents itself . . .” Kyo’s mischievous eyes fell back toward Hoshi’s still-dazed form. “Then I will gladly play my hand into the situation if only to require certain services of your errand boy.”

“That is not fair,” Yubaba reasoned. “Your meddling will only slow him down.”

Kyo didn’t seem to like the tone the spirit had with him and when he set his hard gaze on her she nodded in agreement quickly changing her mind. “But of course, if Kyo-sama so wishes it then my servant will gladly seek to please him.” When she turned she commanded her familiar to fly toward Hoshi. The bird cawed and nearly slammed its body into Hoshi’s golden head—at least it got him out of his dazed state.

“Ah! Alright, alright, I’m going!” Hoshi spat, flailing his arms to get the bird off of him before following its movement toward the opened portal it created.

“I look forward to our future run-ins, Hoshi-san.” Hoshi turned to see that Kyo had picked up his sketchbook again and sat himself down. He smiled dubiously at him. Alfred couldn’t repress the shiver nor the sudden cold sweat of the memories evoked. He quickly left. Somehow he felt Yubaba’s presence was much more pleasant than this Kyo-sama.

He was immensely confused. Not enough answers had been asked nor questions answered and Hoshi wasn’t certain if he wanted to have another sit-down with Kyo just to play a game of 20 Questions.

“Why?!” Hoshi jumped the moment he was transported right back to Yubaba’s office. The old woman had rushed up to him, pressing her gigantic face into his body and staring him down with a large eye. “What is it? What is it?!” he continually asked, though Hoshi wasn’t sure of what he was supposed to answer. “Why are they so infatuated with you? What magic do you possess that I am unaware of?!”

Hoshi simply remained still. He was just not there enough to answer properly or improperly for that matter.

Yubaba finally calmed down and sighed. She moaned while she seated herself in her hair and then threw her head onto her desk. “First Nihon-sama and now Kyo-sama.” The old woman sighed once more before she contemplated on what to do next with her servant. She thought quickly on what errand to send him on but immediately halted that idea for fear of Kyo following. So she had no choice but to keep Hoshi in the bathhouse for a while until she could find a way to sneak him out to finish his tasks.

“Go discard those bandages and change into suitable clothes,” Yuabab so ordered with a sneer. She didn’t even want to look at the American nation dressed in such fine garment. Kyo shouldn’t have even graced him with such lavish silk. It made her sick, it really did. “You look like one of my damn guests. Go, you may eat whatever you like as well. Just . . . stay away from eyes.”

Hoshi could have come back with a snide remark but he had too much on his mind. Hopefully food would bring his thoughts back to where they should be, and that was gaining his freedom again in whatever way he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your interested in contributing to the PBB please pm me.


	13. Chapter 13 part 1 written by Irasecendedlolkitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quickly Kiku carried by the pirates deep into the dimly lit bowls of the massive ship. Then he finds himself being thrown into a iron cage in a dark room only lit by one swaying dusty lantern. The cage door is swiftly slammed shut and hastily locked. Kiku notices how quickly the large burly pirates flee in terror. Soon he left alone in the dark with whatever is in the cage with him that the pirates are so fearful of. Despite the fact that his katana has been taken from him Kiku stands and readies himself to fight whatever he is in the cage with. Suddenly the boat shifts in a swell of a wave and Kiku sees the the refection of sea blue glowing eyes sun tanned skin over muscle and wild silver hair. "Stay back!!” Kiku commands softly but firmly.
> 
> “Away now kidder… no need for you an’ me to start battlin’.”* Says the beast.
> 
> "I mean it!!“ says Kiku warily.
> 
> "Now give over! Let’s all be mates! No need for a barney. Stick wi’ me and we’ll all be champion… else we’ll never escape these brutes.”* Then the light illuminates shadowy figure and Kiku is taken aback by what the light reveals.

Suddenly Kiku is falling through empty freezing wet salty air, alarmed to find himself tumbling buffeted by gale force winds. All Kiku sees below when he has a chance to glance is storm grey clouds, night sky, stars, and stormy Artic seas fastly approaching from below.

Then to his pale green blur is flying around him in a panic “ Kiku we are falling!!” Kiku would be amused tendency of Mint-if he wasn’t also falling to his death!!

“Oh I forgot I can fly!” cried Mint bunny. To his great surprise Kiku abruptly feels little but strong feet clamp onto the scruff of his uniform jacket and the furious flutter of wings. To his astonishment Kiku finds his fall has slowed and when he glimpses Mint struggling with his tiny wings to over come the considerable effort of gravity and their combined weight trying to pull them down. Kiku searches desperately for some sort of land or some sort of safe harbor in the seemingly endless expanse of icy ocean. Surely this isn’t how his journey is supposed to be how his journey was supposed to end?

Suddenly with the ocean quickly rushing up to meet him, the clouds parted and then Kiku sees it. A large dark sailed ship ridding the waves more like a thing of flesh and blood than wood and sail. "Their!!“ Kiku cries pointing out the ship.

"Pirates!!” cries Mint Bunny “Oh no Kiku a pirate ship is not a sight for sore eyes!!”

Mint bunny almost loses his grip on Kiku’s suit jacket.

"We have no choice Mint-chan!!“ Kiku yells over the roaring of the wind.

"Can’t hold on much longer!” cries Mint-chan. Then a huge gust of wind buffets them both and ripping Mint bunny’s paws from their hold on Kiku’s jacket.

“Kiku!!” cries Mint Bunny as Kiku plummets toward the churning sea below.

Thinking quickly Kiku unsheathes his katana and uses it to slow his descent through cutting one of the giant ships sails. Ever graceful Kiku lands on the wet deck like a cat, katana at the ready. Which turned out to be a good thing because he is immediately set upon by a hoard of filthy violent pirates. With great skill Kiku dispatches several of his attackers and soon his katana is soaked with more than rain.

“Arrrrrr Avast ye scurvy dogs !! Rope that scallywag!!” yells a loud deep voice piercing the stormy air with a violence. "Whatever the beastie be he’ll be worth more alive!!“

"Aye aye cap'n!” The burly pirates roared in reply. Suddenly Kiku was overwhelmed by burly pirates despite his best efforts. Much to his surprise he found himself on the ground, his katana torn from his grasp and arms bound behind him with coarse ropes. Suddenly Kiku hears heavy booted steps on the wooden planks as some of the pirates rush to stand aside for whom ever approaches to get a better look at what they have caught, Kiku assumes.

"Yarrr me scurvy dogs let me eyes feast on what manner of beastie the storm be bringing us this time!!“ So says the deep voice belonging to none other than the pirate captain or so Kiku infers. The pirates who are holding yank him from the ground so fast that Kiku momentarily feels dizzy.

"What’d we have here me hearties?!” Says the pirate captain. The pirate captain has a huge black trifold hat with gold fringe and a giant feather decoration. The captain also wears an huge read waist coat with golden embroidery and buttons over a white dress shirt and silken neck sash. However what stood out most to Kiku was his huge black beard. Particularly because it seemed as if some of it’s tendrils were smoking as if they had recently been set a light. Kiku also noticed the twelve pistols the man wore on his belt underneath his sash, his foul breath and rotten teeth.

"What manner of sky beastie are ye? And what’re be you be doin stowing away on me ship?“ he growled in Kiku’s fare fiercely. Kiku decides it’s to say nothing in this situation. This seems to make the captain angry as his face reddens and a vein on his fore head throbs. "Throw the scalawag in the cage with the other beastie maybe that be what ye need to loosen it’s tongue."

Quickly Kiku carried by the pirates deep into the dimly lit bowls of the massive ship. Then he finds himself being thrown into a iron cage in a dark room only lit by one swaying dusty lantern. The cage door is swiftly slammed shut and hastily locked. Kiku notices how quickly the large burly pirates flee in terror. Soon he left alone in the dark with whatever is in the cage with him that the pirates are so fearful of. Despite the fact that his katana has been taken from him Kiku stands and readies himself to fight whatever he is in the cage with. Suddenly the boat shifts in a swell of a wave and Kiku sees the the refection of sea blue glowing eyes sun tanned skin over muscle and wild silver hair. "Stay back!!” Kiku commands softly but firmly.

“Away now kidder… no need for you an’ me to start battlin’.”* Says the beast.

"I mean it!!“ says Kiku warily.

"Now give over! Let’s all be mates! No need for a barney. Stick wi’ me and we’ll all be champion… else we’ll never escape these brutes.”* Then the light illuminates shadowy figure and Kiku is taken aback by what the light reveals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quotes from the todd from the movie Plague Dogs. This is the rough draft and is my humble attempt at fic so I’m sorry if it’s not perfect. Also the PBBs are multiple author fics and if anyone is interested in contributing to his story and helping bring this crazy saga to reality just send me a note. That and reviews are also super appreciated. If you guys are also interested I have a revolutionary GerAme story going if you’d like to add to that.


	14. Chapter 14 Alfred Chapter by The_OTP_Fangirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I do have something to help you, but it’ll cost a kiss.” Kyo continued with a frown, pulling out a smallish wooden doll. “You’ll have to feed this doll a little food and water, and it will help you with whatever you need.”
> 
> Hoshi laughed again, much more than the first time. A doll, to help him?! “Heroes don’t need help!” He said, not really thinking over the words, and then froze. “Wait…” Had Hoshi actually said that? What did it mean?
> 
> “You’ll need the doll.” Kyo insisted, a small pout on his lips. He gave no indication of caring for Hoshi’s slip up.
> 
> Hoshi put the words to the back of his mind for a while, and turned his attention to the smaller Asian. “Fine. I’ll have the doll.” He reached out for it, but was stopped by Kyo.
> 
> “Kiss first, Hoshi.”
> 
> Once again, Hoshi found himself struggling to make the move and kiss Kyo, but it was the raven haired male who made the move again, pressing his lips against the blonde and slipping his tongue inside.
> 
> It was intoxicating, amazing, incredible and addictive. Hoshi felt every moment of it, the hands moving down his body, the wet tongue, the cherry blossom scent of Kyo, with a coppery after scent…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey any authors interested in contributing please comment or send me a message at my email irascendedlolkitten@yahoo.com. Any contributions would be super appreciated!!

Hoshi had been sitting in the middle of Yubaba’s storage cupboard when she walked in. He was in the middle of eating a piece of sushi (Hoshi had been proud of himself for remembering that), but swallowed it quickly in case his lips were sealed and he was prevented from getting any more.

Thankfully, that was not the case. The old woman stared at him thoughtfully for a while, before speaking. “You’re nothing more than a pig, Dorobō. Eat it quickly, I doubt you’ll be eating again for a while.”

Taking that advice, Hoshi finished the last of the food quickly, even licking his fingers clean, and looked up into the disapproving glare of Yubaba. He waited for a telling off, more verbal abuse, anything, but she only folded her arms across her chest and sighed.

“I want you to find me the Firebird egg.”

There was a tiny hint of familiarization in there, the old part of Hoshi that could no longer be accessed remembering a time where someone had shared the story of the Firebird, but nothing else, and it wasn’t enough for Hoshi to even realise himself.

“It’s in the storage room of the house of Baba Yaga, who stole it from me through a bet. You are to retrieve it for me, and when you are a safe enough distance from her hut, my familiar will return you home.”

Hoshi knew what was coming next. He braced himself as he was thrown into a portal. It was different this time. Instead of falling, Hoshi found himself on an upward draft, the air getting more and more suffocating before he was free – or rather, his head, neck and chest was. Hoshi’s lower half was trapped in the ground.

Typical. Sighing, Hoshi began the arduous task of digging himself out of the ground, which was rather solid and cold. In fact, everywhere was cold, and Hoshi hated it. Once free, he wrapped his arms around his chest and shivered, trying to get some kind of warmth into his body. He’d lived in a warm place, even if it did get cold at times, that Hoshi could remember.

Walking through the woods, it became clear that he was not going to find the hut easily, and he wasn’t alone. He stopped under a tree, and sighed a little. “Are you following me?”

Like a snake, Kyo slowly slid out of the shadows, his eyes looking at Hoshi with both curiosity and a hint of amusement. “Not many realise I’m here.” He smirked, moving over to the blonde.

“I did.” Hoshi said simply. He wasn’t sure how to act around Kyo, especially after their last meeting. Part of him said that this was… him, and the other half was mistrusting, not wanting anything to do with the male.

Kyo smiled a little, and wrapped one arm around Hoshi’s waist, pulling him closer into him. “Off to see Baba Yaga are we? You’ll have to convince her that you’re a ‘good’ boy, or else she’ll eat you.”

It sounded too childish for Hoshi not to laugh, although that was probably the wrong excuse judging from the expression on the Asian’s face.

“I do have something to help you, but it’ll cost a kiss.” Kyo continued with a frown, pulling out a smallish wooden doll. “You’ll have to feed this doll a little food and water, and it will help you with whatever you need.”

Hoshi laughed again, much more than the first time. A doll, to help him?! “Heroes don’t need help!” He said, not really thinking over the words, and then froze. “Wait…” Had Hoshi actually said that? What did it mean?

“You’ll need the doll.” Kyo insisted, a small pout on his lips. He gave no indication of caring for Hoshi’s slip up.

Hoshi put the words to the back of his mind for a while, and turned his attention to the smaller Asian. “Fine. I’ll have the doll.” He reached out for it, but was stopped by Kyo.

“Kiss first, Hoshi.”

Once again, Hoshi found himself struggling to make the move and kiss Kyo, but it was the raven haired male who made the move again, pressing his lips against the blonde and slipping his tongue inside.

It was intoxicating, amazing, incredible and addictive. Hoshi felt every moment of it, the hands moving down his body, the wet tongue, the cherry blossom scent of Kyo, with a coppery after scent…

Hoshi was severely confused when Kyo pulled away, but he wasn’t quite sure why. Kyo was right and yet he wasn’t…

And then the male was gone, leaving Hoshi to walk through the forest again, alone. After a few hours of exhausting walking, Hoshi found a house, although it didn’t look right. The house was like a small hut, but it stood on a chicken leg and was slowly turning.

Curiosity took over, and Hoshi slowly stepped over and pushed open the door. “H-hello?”

Within seconds he was inside, bent over a stove on his back. Hoshi’s eyes widened as he found himself staring into the eyes of a withered old woman, with the most revolting nose he’d ever seen, and twisted hands pinning him in place with a strength that should not have matched the body.

“The Russian scent is not with you… Who are you to trespass in my house? I should cook you for it, unless you can prove otherwise?”

Hoshi’s eyes widened and he stared at the woman for a while, before his voice finally decided to come into play. “I-I’m Hoshi! A-and I can prove I’m a good boy!” The words were stupidly childish, but Kyo’s warning rung loudly in his head. If it meant he wouldn’t be eaten, then playing along was the best bet.

The old woman laughed, a strange noise that sent shivers down the blonde’s spine. “Then so be it. You will work as a servant for myself, Baba Yaga, cleaning my house and yard, washing the laundry and cooking meals for me. All this must be done in a day, or else I will have you for my dinner.”

For a moment, Baba Yaga pressed down painfully on Hoshi’s chest, and then she stepped away, turning to continue preparing something. Hoshi stared at her for a few minutes, before turning to look for a broom and scurrying out into the yard when he spotted one.

It was massive, and seemingly impossible to do. Two hours into the sweeping, Hoshi found himself still going over the same spot, it still being dirty. Hoshi slumped down, exhausted, and groaned, before he felt something in his pocket.

The doll.

Carefully, Hoshi snuck inside and grabbed a little bit of food and water from the cupboards of the house, and fed it to the doll, which sprung to life after a couple of minutes and looked at Hoshi with curiosity on its features.

 _‘You called?’_ It asked, stepping onto the floor and actually dusting itself off. _‘What do you need help with?’_

Awestruck, it took Hoshi a few minutes to respond, stuttering over the words before a coherent sentence came out. “I-I need to clean the house and yard, wash the laundry and cook before the end of the day!”

The doll got to work, and everything was done by the end of the day. Baba Yaga kept Hoshi under supervision that evening, and the next day he was given another list of tasks – separate sound corn from rotten, carry six buckets of water at once (the doll carried three back) and separate flour from sand.

Baba Yaga was gone that day, out getting supplies, and it was then that Hoshi decided to try and find the storage room. It took a while, for the small house was much bigger on the inside. However, after some time, Hoshi pushed open a door and was greeted with rows and rows of strange looking objects. Perfect.

He was unaware of the raven-haired male watching him in the shadows, a smirk on his face. Kyo knew exactly where the egg was, but he preferred to allow Hoshi to look – more fun that way.

After a while, Hoshi found the egg, but just as he was reaching for it, a hand shot out of the darkness and grabbed it.

The first thought that went through Hoshi’s head was ‘ghost’, and he screamed loudly, pulling away and bringing the hand with it, into the light and revealing…

“Kyo! You scared me!” He grumbled, shaking the hand off and moving to grab the egg.

The Asian simply laughed, and some part of Hoshi paused. _He_ rarely laughed, never played tricks and was composed. This was different to what Hoshi was used to.

He didn’t press it though, following as Kyo lead him out of the house.

“We need to hurry, since you’ve probably attracted her with your scream.” Kyo muttered, breaking into a brisk walk and leaving it up to Hoshi whether he was going to follow or not.

Twenty minutes of walking later, the Asian stopped, and Hoshi nearly crashed into him from the speed of it. Standing in front of them was a tall, violet eyed male with blonde hair, a tan trench coat and a white scarf wrapped around his neck.

The male seemed surprised to see them, and slowly walked forward, stopping when Kyo’s shoulders seemed to rise aggressively.

“Kyo. I thought I could feel your presence in this world. What are you doing with Alfred?”

Alfred? The name sounded familiar, as did the male, but Hoshi knew neither. Kyo had the doll though, so was that what it was called?

“I would’ve thought you’d leave us alone, after that stunning defeat you faced, Ivan.” The Asian’s voice was filled with annoyance and malice, something Hoshi hadn’t heard before. “What was the year? 1905?”

“Hoshi, go on ahead.” Kyo said suddenly, making Hoshi jump a little. He looked at Ivan one last time, trying to figure out who the male was, but eventually gave up and wandered in the direction they’d been going at, this time a little slower.

The moment Hoshi was out of the way, Ivan turned to look at Kyo with raised eyebrows.

“Now, you are going to tell me what’s going on, da? I want to know why you called him Hoshi and not Alfred.”

Kyo sighed a little, leaning back on an invisible force. “He no longer Alfred. He gave his name away, so therefore he no longer knows his past or identity. His name is Hoshi. Ryu Hoshi.”

If he was surprised, Ivan didn’t show it. Instead, he simply looked questioningly in the direction Hoshi had gone. “Why is he stealing from my spirits?”

“He is a dorobō. Yubaba is simply putting his skills to good use.” Kyo was obviously bored by this, and turned to walk off. “You know you won’t get him back if you try. Only Kiku can retrieve the real Alfred, and I doubt the spirits wont let Hoshi go too easily.”

And with that, he was gone, to catch up with Hoshi, who was waiting under a tree. The old woman’s bird scooped up the blonde to return him back to the bathhouse, Kyo close behind.

Ivan was surprised by the news he’d heard, but he had a duty to inform the other nations that he had word of Alfred, or rather, Hoshi’s welfare.

\--------------------------

“What the hell do you mean, he’s not Alfred anymore?!”

The G8 members were sat around a table in Ivan’s house, since the Russian had demanded the meeting take place there, and Arthur was not happy to hear the news. The rest of them sat there, silently brooding over the news… Except Gilbert. The new America was playing a game of catch with his little bird, giving no indication that he’d heard the news.

“I mean what I said. Alfred is not Alfred any more. He sold his name or something, and is now called Hoshi. Kyo is with him, which means he’s not messing with Japan, but I don’t trust whatever that Asian is doing with him.”

Ludwig nodded, and then spotted his brother, elbowing the nation in the stomach hard and causing a loud groan to slip out.

“West! I’m listening! Honestly!”

Yao didn’t seem impressed either, leaning forward and looking at Gilbert with scrutiny. “What were we talking about, aru?”

“Something about Alfred?”

There was a loud chorus of groans. It seemed a little of Alfred’s daydreaming attitude had rubbed off, although Gilbert had been like that beforehand.

Matthew dropped a mug with a loud bang, getting everyone’s attention on him. “What’s the news on America? Has anyone actually managed to come up with some ideas yet?”

Nothing. Not yet at least. But everyone was still thinking, and the meeting closed with a cloud over everyone’s heads. How long could Alfred survive inside of Hoshi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey any authors interested in contributing please comment or send me a message at my email irascendedlolkitten@yahoo.com. Any contributions would be super appreciated!!


End file.
